Second Chances
by BlueAngel07
Summary: This story is my version of what happend on the Eye of the Triger. Jay and Spinner have made alot of mistakes in the past. Will the school give them a second chance? Will the women they love give them a second chance?
1. House Arrest

**Second Chances **

Authors Note: This story is my version of what happend on the Eye of the Triger. Jay and Spinner have made alot of mistakes in the past. Will the school give them a second chance? Will the women they love give them a second chance? I really hope you guys enjoy this story...

Yours Truly

BlueAngel07

Chapter 1 'House Arrest'

Manny was at her locker getting some books for her next class. She had been spacing out for most of the day thinking about Emma. They hadn't been the greatest friend but she still cared about her. Emma's parents weren't gonna let her come back to school until the gonherea was comepletely gone. Everyone blamed Jay for using her vulnerability against her. Manny shut her locker seeing Alex walking towards her. 'Just great,' she thought to herself.

"Hey Manny?" Alex said with a cocky smile. "Where's that sluty friend of yours?" She said talking about Emma.

"Shut up Alex," she said crossing her arms over her books. "I don't appericate people calling my friends names," Manny said before walking away.

"Even when is true," Alex yelled before walking down another hall.

Spinner was at his locker looking through the mess. Some many things were clouding his mind right now. He could have killed his best friends,' he said throwing a book in a locker.

"Yo calm down Spin," a voice came from behind.

"What do you want Jay?" Spinner said turning back to his locker. Jay wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

"I just wanna make sure you kept your mouth shut," Jay said slapping his face lightly.

"Look I really don't want to talk about it okay," Spinner said moving away from his grasp.

"What is this ass hole doing here?" Manny said as she came walking towards them with a glare in her eye.

"Just talking to your boy toy here," Jay said patting spinner on the back.

"Yeah well no one wants you around," Manny said standing close to him.

"What did I ever do to you?" Jay asked in a low voice.

"Lets see you terroized a kid causing him to shoot people," Manny began. "Then you used Emma and gave her an STD," she said looking up at him.

"Look I never meant for that to happen," he said mainly talking about Emma. "How is she?" Jay said with a concern look on his face.

"She under house arrest because of you Jay," she said with tears in her eyes. "Then she gonna have to deal with all the crap at school," Manny said glaring up at him.

"Okay I think thats enough," Spinner said stepping in between. "Come on manny I will get you to class," he said closing his locker.

"Just remeber I wasn't the only one who terrorized Rick," Jay said looking at Spinner then back at Manny.

"Yeah but you didn't stop it either," Spinner said walking past jay with manny. They got to her class and he hugged her. "You gonna be okay?" He asked softly and she shrugged her shoulder slightly.

"I am gonna be fine but Emma-," he cut her off.

"She's gonna be fine Manny I know it," he said kissing her on the cheek and walking away. ((()))

Jay was sitting in his MI class catching Mr. Simpson glaring at him. 'She must have told them everything,' he thought to himself. His watch went off telling him it was time to take his pills. He hated this treatment because it always made him sick to his stomach.

Jay took a deep breath before walking up to Mr. Simpson. "Can I go get a drink of water?" He said swallowing hard when caught another glare from his teacher.

"Yeah go ahead but take your stuff class is about to end," Mr. S said turning back to his laptop.

Jay nodded his head, grabbed his bag and left the room. "Alex," he said to himself as he spotted her at the fountain.

"Oh here is the cause from my nautices stomach," Alex said walking over.

"Look Alex I am not in the mood okay," Jay said walking past her. He took his pill wiping the excess water of his lips.

"Yeah well your gonna listen anyway," Alex said getting up in his face. "Do you have any idea the damaged you caused?" She said crossing her arms.

"Yea I do," Jay said softly.

"I don't think you know the damaged you caused," she said trying to control her voice.

"I know that I can't change what happend Alex's," Jay began. "But I am trying to make things better," he said as the bell rang and kids came rushing out of class.

"I have to go," he said turning away.

"You gonna have another rendevou with the nature loving whore," she said slightly laughing and Jay turned back around.

"Don't ever talk about her like that again," he said with his finger in her face.

"Aww Jay gonna soft on me," she said grabbing his chin.

"Your one cold bitch," he said pushing her away.

"You made me that way," Alex said coldly before walking down the hall. ((()))

Spinner was sitting against his locker eating a sandwhich. Manny came over quickly and sat next to him. Spinned slightly smiled at her and gave her a small kiss on the lips. She knew that he had an involvement in the prank. He never told her straight up but she managed to put the pieces together.

"Are you gonna be okay honey?" Manny asked resting linking hands with him and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah I am gonna be okay," Spinner said smiling.

"How are things with Jimmy and the rest?" She said scooting a bit closer to him.

"They are good as can be expected," he said shrugging his shoulder.

"How are things with Emma?" He asked looking up at her.

"She's okay I just talk to her," she began. "I told her about what happend she already knew," Manny said looking back up.

"How? Did jay tell her?" He asked out of curiosity.

"No he didn't she just figured out on her own and I filled in the rest," she said taking some of his sandwhich.

"Hey get your own," he said pulling back from her. "I got to get going we are having a celebration for Jimmy's return," he said getting up with her.

"Alright I will see you there then," she said walking the opposite direction. Spinner walked into the library to find Jimmy and Hazel kissing.

"Uh excuse me," Spinner said giving them a smile. Hazel got out of Jimmy's lap wiping her lips in the process.

"Uh I will see you later Jimmy," Hazel said blushing as she walked past Spinner.

Your coming with me," Spinner said coming behind Jimmy.

"Where are we going Spin?" Jimmy asked as he was pushed out of the library.

"You'll just have to wait and see," he said with a smile on his face. Jimmy and Spin made their way to the gym. ((()))

Jay pulled his car up in front of Emma's house. There were no cars in the drive way meaning she was alone. He took a slow deep breath before getting out of the car. Jay took his time getting to her door. He stood outside for a few moments before rining the bell.

Emma came running down the stairs just getting out of the shower. "Who is it?" She said with her hand on the knob.

"Its me Jay can we talk," Jay said on the other side. She hesitated for a moments but then slowly opened the door.

Jay walked in not making eye contact with Emma. "How are you doing?" He asked in a very soft and gentle voice.

"Good you?" She asked walking over to him.

"I am doing okay," he said fidgeting with his fingers. They stood in an awkwards silence for a moments. "I think basically everyone in school hates me," he began. "You know for what I did to Amy, Alex and you," he said looking into her eyes.

"Its not all your fault," she replied. "I was a big girl I knew what I was doing," she said sitting down on the couch. Emma motioned him to sit next to her on the couch.

"Thanks," he said sitting down. "Hows the treatment going?" He said knowing it was a stupid question.

"Its sucks but I have to deal with the consequences," she said looking down at the floor. Jay took his hand and lifted her chin up.

"I am so sorry Emma for everything," he said in a low voice. Emma nodded her head soon finding herself getting lost in his eyes. "I need to tell you something Emma," he said taking a deep breath.

"What is it?" She asked slightly scooting away from him.

"Its about the shooting.." he began. "You know that me, Alex and Spinner were involved in the feathering," he said feeling a lump in his throat.

"Yeah," she said nodding her head.

"Well after he came back to Degrassi," he said looking down. "Me and Spinner set up Jimmy to take the fall Rick was listening the entire time," he said reaching for her hand.

Emma quickly pulled away from him and stood up in shock. "Your the reason he brought the gun out," she said. "Your the reason why he shot Jimmy, Sean and tried to kill me," she said with tears filling her eyes.

"That is the last thing I wanted Emma," he said standing up.

"Do you know how many lives you destroyed?" She yelled at him. "Jimmy is in a wheelchair, Sean had to leave Ellie, and me I can't even sleep anymore," she said looking into his eyes.

"Emma please let me explain," he said grabbing her wrist only to be slapped with her free hand.

"GET OUT!" She yelled with tears streaming down the side of her face. Jay ran out of the house and she collasped onto the floor crying. ((()))

Jimmy was wheeled into the gym to find the basketball players and cheerleaders. He looked up at Spinner and smiled at him. "Jimmy come over here," Mr. Amrstrong motioned him over to the center of the floor.

"Alright before we head to the playoffs, the team would like to thank someone who helped get them there. Let's have a big round of applause for Jimmy Brooks!" Mr. Armstrong said and everyone cheered.

"Hey um alright. Your name's already on here twice, but uh from now on Degrassi's MVP basketball award will be known as the Jimmy Brooks trophy!" Spinner said handing the trophy to Jimmy.

"Um this is definitely a surprise. I guess all I can say is, uh we go for MVP number 3 next year right! Go Panthers!" He said holding the trophy over his head.

"Jimmy man I wish you were their rocking the court with me," another guy said walking up.

"But since you can't were gonna dedicate the games to you," he said with a small smile.

"The man who held this team together for so long," another boy said clasping hands with him.

Jimmy smiled up at them before looking back at the hoop. 'This was it for him no more basketball,' he thought to himself.

"Alright guys back to lunch," Mr. Armstrong said and walked over to Jimmy. "Anytime you need to talk I am here," he said shaking his hand.

"Thanks that means alot," he said and then Armstrong walked away.

"Hey! You need anything man," Spinner said coming up to him.

"Yeah I need my legs back," he said wheeling himself over to Hazel. Spinner ran his hand through his hair before walking out.

"You alright babe?" Hazel asked running her hand along his face.

"Yeah come on I am hungry," he said before wheeling out of the gym Hazel following close behind. ((()))

Jay spent the rest of his lunch just driving around. He was parked right outside of school with his radio blasting.. He kept thinking about the fight he just had with Emma. Jay felt so sick with himself right now. Part of him was afraid of getting caught but the other part was afraid of never being able to talk to Emma.

"Hey babe?" A voice said over the radio noise. He opened his eyes to see Amy leaning through the window.

"What do you want Amy?" He said turning of his car and getting out. Amy walked around and pressed herself against him.

"Oh I think you know what i want," she said running her hand over his chest. Jay pushed her away from him.

"Its over Amy," he began. "How many times do I have to say it?" He said before walking into te school. He was storming through the halls when he slammed into someone.

It was Craig Manning the last person he wanted to see right now. "Watch where your going next time?" Jay said pushing past him.

"Stay away from Emma and I'll stay away from you," he said getting up in his face.

"Is that a threat," Jay said glaring back at Craig.

"Yeah I guess it is Jay," he said crossing his arms. "That girl is cared for by alot of people we're watching you," he said before walking off.

Jay slammed his fist into the locker before sliding to the floor. He didn't go to the class instead he went to the roof. The roof was the only place he could think clearly. ((()))

Next Chapter: Consequences


	2. Consequences

**Chapter 2 'Consequences'**

Emma spent the rest of the day locked up in her room. Spike and Snake were still very angry with her but they were worried. Spike had just put Jack to sleep when there was a knock at the door. Snake looked up at Spike before heading down stairs. He opened the door to find Manny. She had a small smile on her face hoping she didn't come at a bad time. Snake motioned her to come into the house.

"How have you been?" Snake asked trying to creat a conversation.

"Good I have been good," she said nodding her head.

"Manny," Spike said softly as she came down the stairs.

They met in a small hug and then pulled away. "How is Emma doing?" She said looking around the room for her.

"She's locked herself in her room," Spike said in a worried voice.

"Can I try and talk to her?" Manny said with her hand folded in front of her.

"You can try but it won't work," Snake said with a nasty tone.

"Archie," Spike said alittle shocked at his tone.

"I am gonna go to bed goodnight Manny," he said before giving Spike a kiss and walking up stairs.

"Go ahead I am just gonna take a show," Spike said before going up the stairs herself. Manny took a deep breath and walked towards her room.

Emma was sitting on the bed when she heard a knock at her door. "Go away mom," she said wiping away her tears.

"Emma its me manny," she said leaning into the door. Emma got up from her bed and opened the door.

"Hey Manny," she said as they met in a tight hug.

"How are you doing?" Manny said as they walked down the stairs.

"I was better until jay showed up," she said looking down at the ground.

"What did he do to you?" Manny said as the sat on the edge of her bed.

"Its not what he did," she began looking down. "Its what he said," she said not making eye contact with Manny.

"What did he say Emma?" She said grasping Emma's hand in her own.

"It was him Manny him and Spinner," she said wiping her tears away.

"What are you talking about Emma? Your not making any sense," she said slightly confused.

"The day of the prank Jay and Spin set up Jimmy to take the fall," she began trying to control her anger. "Their the reason rick shot Jimmy, Sean and tried to kill me," she said looking up.

"How do you know Jay wasn't lying?" She said shaking her head. "Spinner he couldn't have," she said being in denial.

"I know I thought that too but it all fits," she said looking down.

"How could this have happend?" Manny said tears spilling out of her eyes.

"I don't know but they will get caught," she said feeling very sure.

"Emma you can't tell anyone please," Manny said with a pleading look on her face.

"And why not?" She asked looking at her friend.

"Let them come forward," she said softly. "

Fine but if they don't come forward," she said before being cut off.

"We will tell Mrs. Hatzilakos together," Manny said as she and Emma met in a tight hug. ((()))

The game was over and Jimmy was in the school gym. He was trying to play basketball but gets frustrated. Spinner walks in as Jimmy throw the ball. Jimmy looks up at him then back at the hoop. "Just trying to do a lay-up," he said throwing the basketball up in the air again.

Spinner caught the ball and held it in his hand. "Better watch traveling if you wanna be back next year, right?" He said trying to make Jimmy smile just alittle.

"There won't be a next year Spin. My basketball career, my whole future is gone. Just like these two pieces of me," he said pointing to his legs.

"Dude don't," Spinner said taking a deep sigh.

"Look stuck in a bed for three months, you can't stop thinking," he said looking down at the wheelchair.

"About getting better man and you will!" He said trying to make Jimmy have some faith. He was also trying to make himself feel better.

"About Rick and how I rode him just as hard as you guys! Even harder," Jimmy said with a frustrated voice.

"Yeah but you didn't set up the paint," Spinner said looking down. Jimmy rolls closer to Spin and takes a deep sigh.

"I know, but that doesn't change anything does it? Rick put me in this chair for life. For life! Sometimes I just wish he had better aim, finish the job," he said with an angry tone.

"You don't mean that!" Spinner said looking down at him and Jimmy looked back up.

"How do you know what I mean. Are you in a chair? Do you wake up every morning thinking you can walk and then remembering that you will never ever walk again! It's not your fault. It's mine," he said causing Spinner to snap.

"No it isn't!" Spinner yelled

"What are you talking about?" Jimmy asked looking down at his friend.

"In the bathroom after, after we dumped that stuff on Rick," Spinner began. "Me and Jay...told him you were behind it," he said with tears filling his eyes.

Jimmy looked up with a shocked look on his face. "And then he shot me," he said looking down at his once best friend. Jimmy rolls away as Spinner is just sitting in the gym crying. ((()))

Manny was at her locker then next day trying to avoid Spinner. Jimmy was finally told the truth about what happend. She closed the locker seeing Spinner walking over to her.

"Manny wait," he yelled trying to catch up with her. He grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him.

"What do you want?" Manny asked with an angry tone in her voice.

"I just wanted to say I am sorry," he said with an apologetic look.

"For what for putting Jimmy in a wheelchair, almost killing sean and Emma, ricks death," she yelled at him. Spinner looked around to see no one was listening.

"For all of it Manny," Spinner began. "But at least I am came clean and not trying to hide it like jay," he said in a low voice.

"Wrong Spinner he told Emma yesterday," Manny said crossing her arms. "Look I have to get to class," she said turning around.

"Wait what about us?" He said causing her to turn and face him one more time.

"I think you need to stay away for good," she said before walking to class.

"DAMMIT!" Spinner yelled slamming his fist into the locker. He walked down the hall to his next class. Jay came around the corner he had been listening the entire time.

"He just couldn't keep his mouth shut," Jay said as he clentched his fist.

"Mr. Hogart get to class," Mr. Armstrong said crossing his arms.

"I was just going there sir," he said lying through his teeth. Jay walked towards the front entrance of the school and walked out. Jay felt like his life was completely over. ((()))

"I thought this place was a mad house after school. Where's the gang?" She said wrapping her arm around Spinner. Spinner just slightly shrugged his shoulder.

"Who's a guy got to bribe around here to get some service? You know call me psychic, but I called it. You had to open your trap, didn't you!" Jay said causing Spinner to look up.

"Jimmy deserved to know the truth, " Spinner said softly. "Besides you told Emma didn't you," he said with a smirk.

"Thats diffrent Spinner," he said putting his finger in Spin's face.

"What were you expecting her to do take you back?" Spinner said slightly laughing. "That you would tell her the truth and she would madly fall in love with you," he said slightly laughing knowing he was making jay angry.

"So tell me, being an outcast, everyone hating you, does that make you feel any better? Cause if you want to be punished I can slap you around myself," he said getting angry with Spins last comment. Spinner grabs Jay's arm and they almost start to fight.

"Hey! Hey if you're not going to order it's time to leave, okay?" The waistress said stepping in between them. Jay raises up her arm and leaves the Dot.

Spinner leaves work and Jay is waiting outside for him."Lets go! Right now," Spinner said charging at him. Jay threw up his arms with a smirk on his face.

"Easy. I didn't come here to fight, I just wanted to introduce you to my friends, he said pulling out some booze."Figure we outlaws might as well try to have a good time," he said holding up the bottle. Spinner took it from him and they started drinking. ((()))

Paige was sitting in Craig's living room with Jimmy next to her. He lightly rubbed her shoulder causing her to look up at him. Paige smiled at her friend and he smiled back. The other had left the room to go get some food. "I don't understand this Jimmy," she said softly.

"Understand what?" Jimmy asked looking at her with some concern.

"I mean how could Spin do this," she said with tears in her eye. "Jay I could see how he would but Spin he is supposed to be your friend," she said wiping her tears away.

"I know but he made his choice," Jimmy began. "Now lets hope he learns that their is consequences," he said as everyone walked back in.

"Okay we have an hour to pig out before we get back to school," Craig said looking at his clock. They all start eating and just having a nice time together.

In the woods near the DOT Jay and Spinner are wasted. They keep stumbling and having to hold onto things. "So, Jimmy's party. Did you lose your invitation?" Jay asked taking another drink from the bottle.

"Nah man. They all hate me," he said waving his hand around.

Jay grabbed Spinner's arm and looked at him. "Hey! My philosophy is they can all go straight to hell," he said slightly laughing.

"Yeah, but they weren't you friends to begin with," he said in a low voice.

"It's this whole blame thing though! Rick is the bad guy, but now that he's gone everyone's looking to blame someone else," Jay said taking another drink.

"Yeah man! It's like, It's like I'm the guy who brought the gun to school. I'm, I'm the guy who shot Jimmy, right? I'm the criminal. It's not fair!" Spinner said getting really frustarted and Jay slightly laughed.

"You want some cheese with that whine or are you gonna do something about it?" He asked taking another drink.

"I think I found my invitation," Spinner said drinking the last bite of acohol and smashing it against the tree causing them to laugh.

"See you around man," Jay said before walking to his car. ((()))

After the incident at Craig's house yesterday Spinner knew it was time. He knew it was time to come clean with everything. He knocked on the principals office door and walked in. Spinner soon told her everything that happend with Rick. He also told them that Jay was also involved with the prank.

"I don't even know where to begin. This is beyond anything you've ever done at this school," Mrs Hatzilakos. Spinner looked down and nodded his head slowly.

"I know. I know and if you have to suspend me I will-," Spinner said trying to apologize but was cut of by the principal.

"Suspend! A boy died! Another one is confined to a wheelchair for what might be the rest of his life!" She said trying to contorl the volume on her voice.

"I'm sorry," he said looking down at the ground.

"I know you're sorry, but it does not change what you did. Please, go to your locker, pack your things and I'll notify your parents," she said reaching for the phone.

"When do I get to come back?" He said looking up at her.

"Gavin, we have zero tolerance for bullying and I have no choice. I'm expelling you," he said taking a deep sigh.

Jay came walking into the principal office seeing Spinner. He knew that kid could never keep his mouth shut.

Mrs. Hatzilakos looked up seeing Jay come through the door. "Take a seat Mr. Hogart," she said motioning to the chair.

"Spinner tells me you were involved in the prank?" She asked looking up at him. "Is that true Mr. Hogart?" She asked folding her hand together on her desk.

"Yes its ture," he said glaring over at Spinner.

"Was there anyone else involved?" She asked with her hand still folded waiting for a reply. Jay simply looked up and just shook his head 'no'. He didn't want to put Alex through anymore greif.

"Very well then," she said reaching for the phone. "I will notify your parents and then you will clean out your lockers," she said dialing a number.

"Will we ever get to come back," Jay said finally speaking up.

"No I am sorry Mr. Hogart," she said placing the phone to her ear.

They were finally gonna have to deal with the consequences of their action. Spinner prayed that one day they would be forgiven for what he did. Jay was hoping the same thing but mainly the forgiveness of Emma Nelson. ((()))

Next Chapter: Back to School


	3. Back to School

**Chapter 3 'Back to School'**

Two weeks had past since Emma was diagonsed with gonherea. She was going to a follow up appointment in the afternoon. She hoped that it was gone and she could get back to her normal life. 'Well as normal as it was gonna be,' she thought to herself. Emma's mom pulled the car up in front of the clinic. She looked over at her daughter and rubbed her arm. Emma snapped out of her trance and looked over at her.

"I am gonna go park the car," Spike began. "You can go check us in," she said and Emma nodded her head. "Its gonna be okay honey," she said running her hand over her daughter hair.

"I hope your right mom," she said getting out of the car.

Emma walked into the clinic and walked over towards the counter. The nurse was talking on the phone. She pointed to the sign in sheet and Emma sighed her name. She looked around the room seeing other girls her age. Some with their mother, fathers and some alone.

'I am so glad I am not alone in this,' she thought to herself. "You can sit here," a voice said causing Emma to look down. It was a girl around the age of six.

"Thanks," Emma said taking a seat next to her.

"Are you sick?" The little girl asked causing Emma to look down again.

"Yeah I am," Emma began. "What about you?" She asked folding her hand in her lap.

"Yeah my mom said I have alittle cold," she said wipping her nose.

"I hope you get better," Emma said lightly rubbing the girls back.

"I hope you do to," she said with a sweet smile.

"I am so sorry if she bothering you," the mother said grabbing the girls hand.

"Oh no she's not bothering me at all," Emma said with a smile.

"Lily Sanders," a nurse yelled coming out the door.

"Oh well that us Lily say goodbye to the nice girl," the woman said lifting the girl in her arms.

"Bye see you later," the girl said waving with her hands. Emma slightly laughed and waved back to her. Emma mom came through the door and sat next to Emma.

"You okay honey?" Spike asked seeing a small smile on her daughter face.

"Yeah I think I am gonna be okay," she said linking arms with her mom. ((()))

Emma finally got called in to see the doctor after a half an hour. She had to go pee in a cup so it could get tested. Emma and her mom were waiting patiently for the results. Emma was rocking in the chair back and fourth just like last time.

"Its gonna be okay sweetie," Spike said running her hand over her cheek.

"How can it mom? My reputation at school is reuined, dad hates me,-" Emma was cut off.

"Hey you look at me," Spike said cutting her off. "Your dad dose not hate he just disappointed and as far as your reputation-" she was cut off.

"Okay Mrs. Nelson," the doctor said walking into the room. "The results show that the treatment worked," he said smiling down at her.

"Its gone its really gone," Emma said standing up and wiping her tears away.

"Yes it is gone but your gonna have to stay away from any sexual activity," he said writing something in the chart.

"Or she will definitely stay away from that," Spike said. "Right Em?" She said looking at her daughter.

"Right of course," she said not really sure if she would.

"Well come back for another follow up in a month," he said giving them the file.

"Okay will see you then doctor thank you," Spike said shaking his hand.

"Yeah thanks," Emma said with a small smile. The doctor nodded his head and walked out of the room.

"Why don't we go celebrate?" Spike said with a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah its the first time I will eat something without getting sick," she said walking out the door.

"I'll go set up the appointment Em," Spike said walking towards the desk. Emma walked through the hall when a door opened.

"Okay Mr. Hogart come back in a month," another doctor said walking out.

"Thanks doctor," Jay said shaking hand with him. "Emma," Jay said stopping dead in his tracks. Emma began walking the other directions. "Emma wait," he said chasing after her.

"What do you want Jay?" She said looking down at the ground.

"I just wanted to know how the test went," he said walking closer to her.

"They went great its gone," she said looking up. "How about you?" She asked looking up into his eyes.

"Me too I am glad your okay," he said reaching for her arm. Emma flinched away from his touch.

"Emma are you-" Spike stopped in her tracks when she saw Jay. "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" Spiked yelled moving in between them.

"Mom its okay lets just go," she said gripping her mothers arm.

"If you ever come near her again you will regret it," she said before grabbing Emma's hand. She ooked back at Jay as the walked out of the hall. ((()))

Emma wakes up the next morning and gets ready for school. She dosen't really want to go but dosen't have much choice. Mr. Simpson walked down into her bedroom as she put on her jacket. She turned around to see him staring at her.

They did talk but it always turned into an argument. "You ready Emma," he said crossing his arms.

"No but do I really have a choice," she said picking up her backpack.

"No not really," he began. "But I will tell you one good thing Jay won't be there," he said causing Emma's eyes to widen.

"Why! What happened to him!" She said kind of worried about him even thought she hated him still.

"He got suspened," he began. "He was invovled in that prank with Rick," he said in a low voice.

"Oh," she said looking down at the floor.

"BREAKFAST IS READY!" Spike yelled from the kitchen. Emma walked past Snake and up the stairs.

Emma stood in front of the school and took a deep sigh. Its been two week since she has been here. Manny, JT, Toby and Danny walked over to her. Manny wrapped her arms around her best friend.

"Its gonna be okay Em," Jt said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah you don't have to deal with Jay at least," Toby said before wincing at the comment.

"No just the entire school," she said taking a deep breath.

"Hey at least you have us to keep you company," Danny said causing Emma to laugh.

"Oh my god she laughed people," Jt said looking around. "Can we please get a recording on this?" He said smiling back at her.

"Thanks you guys," she said with a smile on her face. "Come on lets get this day over with," she said as they walked towards the school entrance. Emma went to get a few books out of her locker.

"Is this what felt like for you?" She asked Manny and she nodded her head rembering those dreadful days. "I am so sorry I wasn't there for you," Emma said looking up at Manny.

"Hey thats all in the past Emma," she said rubbing her shoulder.

"EMMA!" A voice called from down the hall. Emma shut her locker to see Craig, Jimmy and Hazel coming her way.

"Hey guys!" She said looking at everyone except Jimmy.

"How are you holding up?" Jimmy said gripping onto her hand lightly.

"I am doing okay you," she said looking down at him.

"I am great Emma really," Jimmy said trying to reassure her. "You know this isn't your fault," he said causing her to look up.

"Thanks but some how I don't believe that," she said before walking the other direction. Manny gave them one last look before catching up with Emma. ((()))

Emma managed to get through half of the day without breaking down. Jimmy saw her sitting alone at another table. He turned back to his friends with an angry expression on his face. 'I am gonna kill Jay,' he thought to himself.

"Hey honey you okay?" Hazel said rubbing his arm.

"Its not me you should be worrying about," he said as they all looked over at Emma. She was playing with her food when a guy sat next to her.

"Hey babe," he said placing his arm on the back of the chair.

"What do you want?" She said slightly scooting away from him.

"I heard the you give amazing blow jobs," he said rubbing her lower arm. "I was just wondering if you could meet me after school," he whispered.

"Get real loser," she said pushing him away.

"Oh come on baby you know you want to," he said running his hand up her leg.

"Don't touch me stop," Emma said trying to move his hand away.

"Hey I think the lady said to stop," a voice said from behind. The guy looked up to see Craig, Marco, Jimmy and some guys from the basketball team.

"A guy can take the hint," he said raising his hand in the air. "I was leaving anyways," he said as he pushed past them.

"Thanks guys," she said looking down. Jimmy rolled over to her and wapped his arm around her.

"Its gonna be okay Emma," he said in a low voice.

"Yeah we are all here for you," Marco said with a small smile.

"Look why don't you sit with us," Craig said grabbing her tray.

"Alright," she said getting up.

"You just stick with us and everything will be fine," Craig said wrapping his arm around her. Emma nodded her head and Paige offered her a seat next to hers. ((()))

Emma was getting some things for her last hour class. She closed her locker down to see Alex headed her way. Emma rolled her eyes and began walking the other direction. The last thing she needed right now was a fight with Alex.

"Hey Nature Freak?" Alexyelled. "Hey I am talking to you," she said hitting Emma book out of her arms.

"What do you want Alex?" She said knealing down to pick up her things.

"I just wanted to ask you something," she said moving closer to her.

"What's that?" Emma said crossing her arms over her books.

"Did you really like Jay? Or were you just trying to be another slut like Manny?" She said with a smirk on her face.

"Look I know what I did was wrong," she began. "But don't you ever talk about Manny like that again," she said in a firm voice.

"Oh i guess I struck a nerve," she said slightly laughing. "I can't see how anyone would want a prude princess like you," she said giving her a disgusted look.

"Well your boyfriend did," she said with a small smile. "I guess someone else wasn't satisfying his needs," she said before she walked away.

Alex grabbed her arm causing Emma to turn and face her. Emma pushed her back when a teacher came out.

"Is there a problem here ladies?" He asked crossing his arms.

"No sir I was just getting to class," Alex said still glaring at Emma. Emma walked the opposite direction. When Emma got home from school she rushed into her room.

"What happend to her Archie?" Spike asked walking over to him.

"I don't know she won't tell me," he said wrapping his arms around her.

"I just want my daughter back," she said sobbing into his chest.

Snake ran his hand through her hair. He wanted the exact same thing but knew it would never happen. Emma was sitting on her bed crying her eyes out. She looked up when she heard her cell phone ring. It was Manny but she didn't feel like talking.

She was getting call all night from her friend but never anwsered. She didn't know if she was every gonna be able to get through another day at school. She soon cried herself to sleep hoping that when she woke up it would all be a nightmare. ((()))

Next Chapter: Things Get Better


	4. Things Get Better

**Chapter 4 'Things Get Better'**

The Spirt Squad decided to take advantage of the hot weather and have a fundraiser. They needed to raise money for new and updated uniforms. The girls convinced Emma to come with and help wash cars. Jimmy looks over to see her sitting alone on the steps. He wheels himself over to her and smiles.

"Hey Jimmy," Emma said smiling back at him.

"Hey! What are you doing over here?" He said as she walked over to him and sat on the steps.

"I don't know just thinking I guess," she said looking up at him.

"Yeah well the girls need some help so come on," he said pulling on her arm.

"Fine for your Jimmy," she said getting up from the steps. She walks over to Pagie who lightly splashes her with water.

"Bout time you got over here," Paige said slightly laughing.

"Yeah I guess I just need some inspiration," Emma said looking in Jimmy's direction.

"Yeah my baby has that effect on people," Hazel said with a dreamy look in her eye. Paige and her rolled their eyes at her.

"How are things at home Emma?" Manny asked walking over to her. Before she could say anything she heard a radio blasting.

"What is he doing here?" Paige said glaring at the car as he pulled up. Emma walked over to the car and the window came down.

"Hey greenpeace," he said with a shaky voice.

'God she looked so beautiful,' he thought to himself. She was wearing a lightly blue bikkni top and short blue shorts.

"What do you want Jay?' She said crossing her arms and glaring down at him.

"I came here to get my car washed," he said with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah well losers aren't welcome," Marco said walking over with Dylan.

"Look please can we just talk," Jay said with a sincere look.

"We have nothing to talk about Jay," she said shaking her head. Dylan walked over towards him and leaned in.

"I think you should leave," he said glaring at him.

"Fine if thats what Emma wants," he said driving away from the crub. She held back her tears as she watched him drive away.

"You okay Emma," Craig said wrapping his arm around her.

"I don't Craig I don't know," she said going back to washing a car. ((()))

After the car wash they all went to the DOT to get some lunch. Emma was still thinking about her confrontation with Jay. She didn't know what to think or even how to feel. Dylan wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into a hug.

"Its gonna be okay," he said kissing the top of her head.

"Thanks Dylan," she said looking up at him. "Your really lucky Marco never let this guy get away," she said smiling at Marco.

"I don't plan on it," Marco said pulling Dylan into a small kiss.

"Guys come on not while were eating," Craig said stuffing his mouth full of food.

"Where's Paige?" Hazel looking around the room for her.

"I think she went to make a phone call," Jimmy said in a low voice.

"GUYS GUYS!" Paige yelled as she ran into the DOT. They all looked over at her and she was jumping up and down.

"Paige are you okay?" Manny said holding onto her arm. Paige stopped jumping and took a minute to compose herself.

"Yeah but I have got the best news," she said with a smile.

"Is there a sale at the mall," Craig said sarcastically. Paige glared over at him and Ashely playfully hit his arm.

"No its even better then that," she said smiling.

"Well tell us already," Emma said sitting up in her seat.

"Terri is coming home," she said with an excited voice. Everyone cheered at the news and Emma remained silent.

"Em!" Manny said gripping her hand lightly. "Are you happy? Terri is finally coming back to Degrassi," she said smiling and she smiled back at her.

"Yeah is great," she said before standing up. "Um...guys I really have to get going?' She said moving away from her seat and grabbing her purse.

"Alright hun call me later okay," Paige said walking over to her. "I mean we have to plan a welcome back for Terri," she said giving Emma a hug.

"We'll give her the best one," she said with a fake smile. "Bye guys I will see you at school tommorow," she said walking out the door.

"What's the deal with her?" Dylan asked softly.

They all just shrugged their shoulders except Jimmy. He knew she felt guilty about Rick because part of him felt they same way. They all finished eating and then went back home. ((()))

The next day they all got excused from class to decorate the gym. Emma was still alittle worried about seein Terri. She knew that Paige had told her everything that had happend. She looked over to see Jimmy coming over to her.

"Hey Em," he said in a soft low voice.

"Hey Jimmy," she said tying some ribbon onto a ballon. "I am okay you know," she said letting go of the balloon. Jimmy just slightly laughed and shook his head.

"I know your not Emma," he began. "I know your not because I am not," he said causing her to look up at him. She didn't know if he really felt the way she she felt about Terri.

"I just I am so afraid that she gonna hate me," she said looking down. "I mean I know I never met her before but,-" he cut her off.

"I know Emma I mean Rick put her in the hospital," he began with tears in his eyes. "And we befriended him," he said looking down.

"Your really great friend Jimmy," she said causing him to look up. "And I am sorry that this happend to you and not to me," she said looking at his wheelchair.

"Dont' say that Em its not your fault," he said causing her to look up. "This is Jay and Spinner fault," he said anger now filling his eyes.

"Come on lets finish decorating and great ready for Terri," she said throwing a balloon at Jimmy. He threw it back at her and they both slightly laughed.

"This is great she is actually laughing," Craig said taking a quick picture of her and Jimmy. Hazel looked over at her boyfriend and new friend.

"Yeah its great," she said with a smile.

"Come on guys I can't do this all by myself," Pagie said hanging up a banner with her brother.

They all rolled their eyes and went back to work. They had finished decorating the gym and waisted for Terri to arrive. Emma was still a bit nervouse and didn't know how Terri would react to her. Manny sat next to her hand and wrapped her arm around Emma's shoulder.

"I am really glad we're friends again Em," Manny said in a low voice.

"I am really glad to," she said smiling down at her friend. Craig came running in from the hall and was out of breath.

"Hun are you okay?" Paige said gripping onto Craig shoulder.

"She - is - here," he said trying to catch her breath.

"Everyone get ready," Ashely said staning up on the bleachers. Terri and her dad came walking through the gym door.

"Keep your eyes closed Terri," Marco said leading Terri into the gym. They all stood their in excitment as Marco stopped her in front of them. "Okay you can open then now," he said in a low voice and.

"SUPRISE!" They all yelled as she opened her eyes.

"Oh my god," Terri said in a state of shock.

"Welcome home Terri," they all said greeting her with hugs.

"Thanks you guys," she said looking around. "This is amazing but you didn't have to do this for me," she said with a smile on her face.

"Yes we did Terri," Ashely said wrapping her arm around her friend. Terri looked over to see Emma standing alone.

She walked over to her and they stood in silence for a moment. Terri pulls her into a hug and Emma is really shocked by this.

"Its good to finally see you again Em," she said gripping her hands lightly.

"Its good to see you to," she said with a smile and moved away from her.

"Did I do something wrong?" Terri asked Paige.

"No its nothing you did Terri she just dealing with her own life right now," she said giving Terri another hug.

"What kinds of things?" She asked looking over at Emma.

"I'll tell you all about it later but now lets party," she said with a smile on her face. Terri slightly laughed and nodded her head. ((()))

Emma was walking through the hall trying to get to her next class. She didn't speak to Terri all day because she didn't know what to say. She turned the corner quicly and ran right smack into Alex.

"Watch it tree hugger?" She said gathering her books together. "Oh wait should I say sluty tree hugger," she said laughing at her and Emma began walking away.

"What got nothing to say?" She yelled causing everyone to turn around. "I mean come on where's that high moral attitude of yours," she said with a smirk.

"Leave her alone Alex," Paige said with Hazel, Terri and Ashely walking behind her.

"Why should I Paige?" She said moving closer to Emma.

"Because if you don't your gonna regret it," she said getting up in her face.

"Oh tree hugger isn't bold enought to defend herself," she began looking back at Emma. "But yet she is bold enough to go down on Jay," she said causing everyone to laugh.

Emma looked around at everyone laughing at her. She couldn't take it anymore and ran out of the school. They hallways began to clear and Terri looked over at Ashley.

"I'll go check on her guys," Terri said running after Emma.

"Now you listen here Alex," Paige said getting in her face once again. "Emma dosen't deserve your tourcher," she said crossing her arms.

"I think I am gonna cry," she said sarcastically.

"You think your the only victim around her Alex," she said trying to control her voice. "Your not she has felt alot of pain just like anyone else in this school," Paige said in a lower voice.

"Get a life Alex cause playing the victime it gets really old," Ashely said before her, Hazel and Paige walked away.

Alex crossed her arms, sighed and walked back to class. Terri finds her on the side of the building crying her eyes out. Emma looked up to see Terri looking at her with a small smile. She had just had another run in with Alex and her friends. She was still trying to figure out why Terri didn't hate her.

"Did you mind if I sit?" Terri asked and Emma moved her back pack. Terri sat down next to Emma. They were in complete silence for several minutes.

"I don't hate you Emma," she said breaking the ice. "The shooting wasn't your fault Emma," she said gripping her lower arm.

"I know its not all my fault," she said taking a deep breath. "I made him think I liked him but I didn't," she said looking down.

"Look at me Emma," Terri said with a firm voice. Emma looked up at her as tears steamed down her face.

"It may not seem like it now Emma," she began. "I mean with everything that happend but things will get better," she said smiling at her.

"I hope your right Terri," she said looking down. "I don't think I can do this one my own," she said looking back up.

"You don't have to do this alone," she began. "You have your friend, your family and me," she said causing Emma to look up. Emma and Terri met in a small hug before going back into school. ((()))

Next Chapter: Sorry Isn't Enough


	5. Sorry Isn't Enough

**Chapter 5 'Sorry Isn't Enough'**

A few days had past since the scene in the hall with Alex. Emma was in the library reading a book. She would occasionally catch people stares and over hear comments. She looked up to see Alex came walking through. 'Just what I need,' Emma thought to herself.

"Can I sit down for a minute?" Alex said while chewing on a peice of gum. Emma moved her backpack so she could sit down.

"What do you want Alex?" Emma said setting her book down. "Come to yell me, make fun of me some more," she said crossing her arms.

"No I am not," she began. "I came here to apologize for the way I have been treating you," she said looking down at the table.

"What do you mean?" Emma said arching her eyebrow slightly confused.

"Paige made me realize that I can't play the victim," she said looking up at her.

"Alex we never really gotten along," she began. "But if I could change anything that happend over the last few months I would," she said looking down.

"You mean with Rick or with Jay," Alex said in a low voice.

"Both I mean with Rick I was trying to give him a chance but with Jay it was to make myself feel better," she said slightly laughing.

"Look I should head back to class," she said standing up. "Are we okay? I mean as okay as were ever gonna be," she said stuffing her hand in her pocket and Emma nodded her head.

"Hey Alex," she said causing her to turn around. "Some of the girls and me are going to the DOT wanna come," she said in a low voice.

"No I can't I have VP stuff to take care of," she began. "Maybe some other time though," she said with a smile before walking out of the library.

Emma smiled to her self and went back to reading her book. 'Terri was right things do get better,' she thought to herself. ((()))

Manny, Dracy, Chante and Emma all walk into the DOT. They walk over to the table were Chester is sitting. They all have been come very good friends over the last few months. Chester had move next door to Emma a week ago.

"Hey ladies," he said smiling.

"Hey Chester," they all said taking seats around the table. They were all to busy talking to notice Spinner walking over to them.

"Hello I am Gav-" he looked down to see Manny. "Manny," he said in a soft voice. Chester clenched his fist as he looked up at him. These girls were like sister to him and he was very protective.

"Look can we have another waiter," Emma said glaring at Spinner and crossing her arms. She hated Spinner just as much as she hated Jay.

"There's no other waiter," he began. "I am the only one on shift," he said placing his hand in his pockets and looking down.

"Look guys its okay," Manny said in a low voice. "Lets just get something to eat," she said picking up the menu.

"You sure Manny," Darcy said lightly rubbing her shoulder. Manny looked up at everyone and nodded her head.

"Alright I will take a veggie burger and a vanilla shake," Emma said throwing down the menu.

They all placed their orders and then Spinner walked away.

"Are you sure your okay?" Chante said with a concern look.

"Yeah I am gonna be okay as long as he stays away," she said looking back at him.

"If he knows what good for him he will," he said trying to contorl his anger. The girls all slightly laughed at him. He always looked so cute when he was angry. ((()))

Jimmy was sitting in his livingroom flipping through the channels. He couldn't find anything and thew the remote on the table. He was home alone with nothing to do and hated it. Jimmy started to roll himself into the kitchen when he heard a knock at the door.

"Just a minute," he said as he wheeled himself to the door. Jimmy opened the door to see the last person he wanted to. Jay Hogart. "Get lost," he said trying to close the door.

Jay placed his hand on the door and held it open. "I want to talk to you," he began. "Please just give me five minutes," Jay said with a pleading look on his face.

Jimmy looked up at him then wheeled himself into the livingroom. "Thank you," Jay said in a low voice as he followed Jimmy in. They remained silente for a minute until Jimmy spoke up.

"Why are you here?" He asked. "What could you possibly have to say to me?" He said crossing his arm and leaning back in his chair.

"That I am sorry," he said looking down. "I have ruined everything good that was in my life," he said tears beginning to fill his eyes.

"If it wasn't for me you would still be walking," he began. "If it wasn't for me Sean wouldn't have moved, Emma would have never had gotten sick and Spinner and me would still be walking the hall of Degrassi," he said wiping the tears away from his face.

"Yeah but sorry isn't enough," he said causing Jay to look up. Jay nodded his head and stuffed his hand in his pocket. There was yet another few moments of awkward silence.

"I just wanted you to know that I do feel bad," he said turning away. "I think I am gonna leave you alone now," he said walking out the door. Jimmy sat back in his chair slightly shocked at what just happend. ((()))

Manny and Emma walked over to the counter to pay the bill. They had their arms linked together. Manny handed the cashier the money and got the change. "Manny can we talk for a minute," Spinner said from behind them.

"You don't have to listen to him," Emma said glaring at Spinner.

"Its alright I will be outside in a minute," she said pulling away from Emma. She nodded her head and then walked out.

"You've got five minutes," she said crossing her arms.

"I am sorry Manny for everything I put you through," he said moving closer to her.

"Sorry isn't good enough Spinner," she said trying to control the volume of her voice. Spinner sighed deeply and nodded his head slowly.

"You caused damaged to so many lives," she said. "I asked you not to hurt me and you promised that you wouldn't," she said with tears filling her eyes.

"I know I wish I could take it back," he said with regret in his eyes. "All I can say is I am sorry and I am gonna change," he said looking back up. "

"Yeah well sorry isn't enough Spinner it will never be," she said before grabbing her purse. He watched her walk out and then went back to work.

"You ready to go Manny," Chester said softly. She nodded her head and they walked away. ((()))

Next Chapter: Jimmy's Decicion

Sorry it is so short I kind of had a little writers block...well please read and review...


	6. Jimmy's Decicion

**Chapter 6 'Jimmy's Decicion' **

Jay eyes slowly began to flutter open one morning. He rolled over in his bed with a sever headache. He had went to one of Towzer's party's and got drunk. Getting drunk was the only thing that seem to take then pain away.

Jay got up from his bed and walked down the stairs. He once again heard his parents arguing and listened in. "That boy has to go," a males voice.

"Shh he's gonna hear you richard," a womans voice said softly.

"I don't care that boy is nothing but trouble," he said with an angry tone. "That boy is your son god dammit," she said on the brink of tears. Jay didn't like hearing his mom cry.

"Save your breath mom," he said walking into the livingroom. "I am sorry dad how many times do I have to say it," he said with anger on his face.

"You were a screw up right from the start," he said in a firm voice. Jay slightly laughed and then shook his head.

"You mean like you," he began. "You were a drunk dad but i guess its just like they say," he said glaring at his dad.

"What's that?" His father said glaring back.

"Like father like son," he said only to be smacked in the face.

"Richard don't," she said standing in between them.

"Its alright mom I am out of here," he said grabbing his jacket.

"No baby you don't have to go," she said grabbing his am.

"Its okay i'll give dad what he wants" he said then walked out the door.

"How could you do this?" She yelled at her husband.

At Jimmy's home everyone was doing their usual morning routine. Jimmy's dad was reading the newspaper and drinking his coffee. Jimmy's mom was making breakfast for them. "Mom, dad we need to talk," he said.

"About what son," his father said putting down his paper.

"Spinner Mason and Jason Hogart," he said and they both exchanged looks.

"What about them son?" His mom said taking seat across from her husband.

"Jay came to see me a few days ago," he said in a low voice.

"Did he bother you Jimmy?" His mother said with a concer voice. He just slightly laughed and shook his head slowly.

"He apologized for the things he has done," he began. "And I believe him and want to give him a chance," he said looking up.

"I just want to remind you what these boys did," his father said in a firm tone.

"But dad aren't you the one that always says we should give people a second chance," he said causing his father to look up.

"He's got you there honey," she said looking at her husband. Mr. Brooks looked at his wife then looked over at Jimmy.

"Alright son if its what you want then I am behind you," he said giving his son a small smile.

"Thanks," he said smiling back at him.

"You need me to do anything talk to some teachers," he said in a low voice and Jimmy just shook his head.

"Leave that to me dad leave that to me," he said smiling back at him. ((()))

Later that day Jay drove all the way to Spinner's house. They had to get to the DOT for work. He was glad that Spinner had actually got him a job. He honked his horn and Spinner came walking out. "You ready," he said as he got into the car.

"As ready as i'll ever be," he said before driving to the DOT. They had been working for a few hours. Spinner looked at the red mark on Jay's cheek.

"What happend to your face man?" He said cleaning of the counter. Jay touched the side of his cheek and remembed this morning.

"I got into a fight with my dad," he began. "He say the usual I am nothing, i'll never amount to anything," he said slightly laughing.

"That's not ture Jay," Spinner said looking at him.

"Aww dose Gavin have a soft spot for me," he said mockingly.

"I am serious Jay," he said with a firm voice.

"He wants me out of the house," Jay said looking down at the counter.

"What are you gonna do?" He asked standing up straight.

"I don't know that's something I have to figure out," he said running his hand through his face.

"Yeah we'll while your figuring it out take out the trash," he said handing him a black bag. He walked out of the building and went into the alley.

Jay looked up to see Emma walking near him. She looked up see him and turned back the other direction. "Emma wait," he said chasing after her.

"Emma please wait," he said grabbing onto her arm. She quickly pulled away from him.

"Don't touch me," she said glaring up at him.

"Alright no touching got it," he said holding his hands up.

"What are you wearing?" She asked looking at the net around his head.

"I gotta job here trying to make a fresh start," he said giving her a small smile. She was about to say something when he phone rang.

"Hello?" She said softly. "Alright I'll be right there Manny," she said hanging up and putting the phone back in her pocket.

"I gotta go," she said softly before walking away. He watched her disappear around the corner then went back inside. ((()))

Paige, Craig, Marco, Hazel and Ashely were all sitting on the couch. Jimmy rolled his wheelchair in front of them. "What's up Jimmy?" Marco asked.

"Jay came over to my house a few days ago," he said in a low voice.

"What did he have to say?" Craig said still very angry with Jay. Not only because of Jimmy but also what he did to Emma.

"He said that he was sorry," he began. "Sorry for everything that he done," he said folding his hands and looked down.

"You believe him," Paige said softly.

"The scary thing is I do believe him," he said looking back up.

"Why Jimmy? I mean how do you know," Hazel said with anger in her eyes.

"He was crying Hazel," he began. "I mean these weren't I just got caught tears these were sincere I am sorry tears," he said looking at his friends.

"I don't think he deserves a second chance," Paige said crossing her arms. Jimmy was really getting tired of her attitude.

"Yeah well no offense Paige you weren't the one that was shot," he said glaring at her. Craig saw the tension and decided to speak up.

"I agree with Jimmy its your decicion man," he began. "I am with you all that way," he said clasping hands with him. He looked at Ashely who just nodded her head.

"Me to man," Marco said nudging his head.

"Same for me honey," Hazel said rubbing Jimmy's leg lightly. They all looked at Paige who remained silent.

"Your right it is your choice and I will support you," she said with a warm smile. "There just one problem," she said in a low voice.

"What't that Paige?" Marco said looking over at her.

"Emma she's not gonna be to happy about this," she said worrying about her friend.

"We'll figure something out," Jimmy said. "Craig can talk to her," he said pointing at his friend and he looked up.

"Why me?" He said looking at all of them.

"You've known her longer," Marco said before they got up and walked out.

"See you guys tommorow," Jimmy said wheeling away.

"This is so unfair," Craig said grabbing his jack and Ashely laughed. ((()))

Jay and Spinner locked up the store and walked to his car. They just sat there for awhile before Spinner spoke up. "What's the deal with you?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Jay asked arching his eyebrow.

"You've been acting weird since you took out the trash," he said softly and Jay sighed.

"Emma came walking up the alley way," he said. "We shared some small talk but then her cell phone rang," he said looking down.

"You love her don't you?" Spinner asked crossing his arms.

"I don't know but it dosen't matter anyways," he said starting the car and driving to spinners. He got back to his house to find his dad sitting on the couch.

"Jay wait a minute," he said getting up from the couch.

"Look dad if you want me to move out fine but its gonna take time," he said not really up for a fight.

"What I said this morning i didn't mean it," he said looking down. "You were right I am a screw up but I really do love you son," he said with a sincere look on his face.

"Me too dad," he said hugging his father tightly.

"I gotta get to bed I have an early shift tommorow," he said walking toward the stairs.

"Goodnight son," he with a smile on his face.

"Night dad," he said before walking up the stairs and into his room. ((()))

Next Chapter: Helping Hand


	7. Helping Hand

**Chapter 7 'Helping Hand' **

The next day Jimmy had his parents take him to school early. He didn't want to wait for the bus since he needed to talk to Ms. H. They dropped him off and then wished him good luck. Jimmy came into the office and she smiled at him.

"Can I come in?" Jimmy asked softly and she nodded her head.

"Its good to see you doing well Jimmy," she said as he wheeled in front of her desk.

"I need a favor from you Mrs. H," he said leaning back in his chair.

"Anything you name it," she said eager to help in anyway she could.

"I need you to let Jay and Spinner come back to school," he said taking a deep breath.

She looked down at her desk and then looked back up. "I don't know if I can do that," she said shaking her head.

"Why not I mean your the full time principal now?" He asked in a low voice.

"Those boys are the reason rick snapped," she began. "They constantly bullied him," she said getting angry.

"Alot of people did," he said firmly.

"Yeah but they didn't stage the prank did they," she said softly.

"Please Mrs. H just let them back," he began. "I mean everyone deserves a second chance right,' he said sincerely.

"Look I will talk to the other teachers," she began. "I mean its not just my decicion and they may want some condition," she said looking at him.

"Just try please," he said softly.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" She said in a firm voice and he nodded his head. "Alright I'll try but I am not making any promises," she said and then he left the room. ((()))

Emma was in the library doing some of her homework. She was trying to focus on it but kept thinking about Jay. She still cared about him even after all the horrible things he has done. She looked up for a moment to see Craig walking in. "Hey Em," he said sitting down next to her.

"Hey! What's up?" She said smiling.

"There is something I have to tell you," he said taking a deep breath.

"What is it? Did something happen?" She rambled on getting very worried. Craig just shook his head and gripped her hand.

"No but something is going to happen," he said looking up.

"Craig your not making any sense," she said in a soft voice.

"Jimmy went to go talk to the principal today," he said taking a deep breath. "We are gonna try to get Spinner and Jay back into the school," he said looking down at the ground.

"WHAT!" She said immedately standing up and he stood up with her. "Why? I mean after what they caused," she said not believing what she was hearing.

"Jay came to Jimmy's house a few weeks ago," he began. "He apologized for everything that he had did to him and you," he said grabbing her arm.

"That dosen't make it okay," she began. "I mean I know that what happend to me was partly my fault but Jimmy that was Jay's fault," she said as tears formed in her eyes.

"Look Jimmy wants and needs to do this," he said softly. "He needs our support Em please for him and you," he said and she looked up at him.

"Look I am gonna support Jimmy," she began. "But that dosen't mean I forgive or will ever forgive Jay for what he did," she said grabbing her stuff and walking out. Craig came walking out and Ashely walked up.

"Guessing she isn't happy," she said wrapping her arm around him. He just shook his head and turned to face her.

"No she isn't but she says she gonna support Jimmy," he said before they walked away. ((()))

Ms. H is sitting at her desk try to finish some paper work. She tires to focuse but keeps thinking about the talk she had with Jimmy. She quickly stood up and walked over to the intercome.

"Attention all Degrassi teacher we will have an emergency staff meeting during lunch I have something I need to ask," she said before going back to work. Lunch had finally come and the teachers came in the confrence room.

Jimmy came wheeling into the room and everyone heads turned. "What are you doing here Jimmy?" Ms. H asked in a low voice.

"Thought you could use my help," he said before going over to the table.

"Why are we here?" Mr. Armstrong said folding his hands in front of him.

"Well as you all know I have someting to ask of you," she said leaning forwad.

"Jimmy Brooks came to my office early today," she began. "He requested that Mr. Hogart and Mr. Mason be welcome back to Degrassi," she said looking over at Jimmy.

"LIKE HELL THEY WILL!" Mr. Simpson said standing up straight. Jimmy knew Mr. Simpson would be the most difficult to pursuade.

"Look Mr. S I know you don't like Jay," Jimmy began. "I mean I don't like him much either but everyone deserves a second chance," he said with a pleading look.

"Dose my daughter know about this?" He said crossing his arms. "Do you have any idea what the guy has put her through?" He said glaring a Jimmy and he nodded his head.

"Craig told her this morning Mr. S," he began. "She dosen't like it but is will to support my choice," he said looking up.

"Now there are obviously gonna be some condition," Ms. H began. "The boys will be suspened for the remainder of the month," she said looking at the teacher.

"That means they will have to make up the two months they missed in summer school to get their full credits for this year," Ms Suave said and she nodded.

"They will both be on acdemic probabtion on slip up and they are out," she said looking at Jimmy who nodded his head slowly.

They talked about it for a few more minutes then it was time to vote. "All those for the returning say 'I' all those not say 'Na'," Ms. H said looking at all of the teachers in front of her. They went though them all saying 'I' after hearing what Jimmy had point of view.

"Na," Mr. Simpson said not really liking the idea at all.

"Majority rules the boys will get as Jimmy has put it a second chance," she said smiling at him. She went to call the parents and schedule a private meeting. ((()))

The next day Jay and his parents pull up in front of the school. They got a call from Ms. H yesterday afternoon and scheduled a meeting. They walked into the school and headed for the principal office. Spinner and his parents were sitting outside the office when Jay came walking through the door. "They called you to," Spinner said standing up.

"Yeah yesterday afternoon," he began. "Oh mom dad this is Spinner these are my parents," he said in a low voice and they shook hands.

"And these are my parents mom dad this is Jay," he said softly and they shook hands as well.

The principals office door open and Ms. H came out. "Would you all please come in," she asked and they all followed her into the room. They all took their seats and began the meeting.

What's going on Ms. H?" Mr. Gavin said folding his hands on his lap.

"Yeah you said it was urgent," Mr. Hogart said in a low voice.

"A student of mine came to see me a few days ago," she began. "We talked about everything that's been happening and he said something to me," she said looking at the boys.

What's that Ms. H?" Jay asked and his mom looked up at him.

"That everyone deserved a second chance we had a board meeting the day I called you," she said pulling out Spinner and Jay's school files.

"We all voted on it and decided to let your sons back in degrassi," she said smiling at the boys and they exchanged looks. "Now their are gonna be some conditions before they are allowed back," she said softly.

"What are the conditions?" Ms. Hogart asked sitting up in her chair.

"They will be suspended for the remainde of the month which means they will have to make up the two months they missed in summer school," she said folding her hands in front of her.

"And they will also be on acedemic probabtion," she firmly. "They slip up once and they are out of here," she said motioning with her hand.

"That won't happen will it Spinner," Ms. Gavin said looking up at him.

"No it won't Ms. H I promise," he said feeling a huge weight was lifted of his shoulders.

"What about you Jason?" Mr. Hogart asked looking up at his son.

"No it won't happen," Jay said feeling grateful being given a second chance. "Just one question the kid you came to see you," Jay began. "Who was he?" He asked in a low voice.

"It was Jimmy Brooks who pleaded your case," she said softly.

"Thanks you Ms. H," Mr. Gavin said shaking her hand.

"No problem I will see you guys next month then," she said with a smile. They all walked out of the office feeling very grateful for this opprotunity. ((()))

Emma, Paige, Jimmy, and Hazel were all gathered outside. Jimmy looked over at his friends and knew she was still angry. He wheeled over to her and gripped her hand lightly. She looked up from her book and up at him. "Thanks for supporting me," he said in a low voice.

"Your my friend Jimmy," she began. "I am gonna support your decicion but that dosen't mean I am gonna talk to him," she said softly.

"You might not have a choice Emma," Paige said looking to the doors. Jay and Spinner came walking over to them. Emma grabbed her bag and then walked away.

"EMMA!" Jay yelled quickly chasing after her. Spinner shook his head and sighed deeply to himself. His friends was never gonna give up on a chance with Emma Nelson.

"Look I want to thank you," he began. "You know for sticking up for me and Jay," he said softly and Jimmy nodded his head.

"I've learned over the last few months not to live on a grudge," Jimmy said softly. "It would just a be a waste of the life I have," he said and Spinner slightly smile.

"Do you think Emma will ever forgive Jay?" Spinner asked looking in the direction Jay took off a few minutes ago.

"I don't know she needs time to sort out her emotions," Hazel said while holding onto Jimmy's hand.

Jay is chasing Emma down the street and he finally catches up with her. He grabbed ahold of her arm and she jerks away. "Right I forgot no touching," he said holdings his hands up.

"Look I am happy you got a second chance," she began. "Everyone deserves a chance at an education," she said looking down.

"I am very grateful to Jimmy and the rest of you," he said softly. There was an awkward silence then Emma decided to speak up.

"I should get home," she said turning and walking away.

"Wait! Emma," he said walking in front of her and taking a deep breath. "Do you think there could be a second chace at us?" He saidand she just slightly laughed.

"No," she said crossing her arms.

"Why not! I mean we had good times didn't we," he said showing his old colors again.

"Why not? Should I make a list," she said trying to control her anger. "Look I agreed with Jimmy on letting you back in the school," she said softly.

"But that dosen't make us friends," she began. "As far as I am concern you should stay away from me," she said before walking off. ((()))

Nexy Chapter: Forgiveness


	8. Forgivness

Chapter 8 'Forgivness'

A month had past since the teachers voted to let the Jay and Spinner back in school. Spinner and Manny had made up with eachother since then. They had been dating eachother for a couple weeks. Emma will still have nothing to do with Jay despite his efforts to earn her trust.

Paige, Hazel, Emma and Ashely came slowly walking into the DOT. They all walked over to a corner booth and sat down. "I can't believe your gonna be seventeen Paige," Hazel said clapping her hands together.

"I know I am so excited," she said smiling. "This weeken my parents are giving me the house to myself so its Paige party time," she said highfiving Hazel.

"Hello my names Jay and I'll-" he stopped talking when he saw Emma.

"You gonna take are orders or not," Emma said glaring up at him.

"Right um...what would you like," he said looking at them.

"We'll have three hamburgers, one veggie, four cokes and a plate of fires," Ashely said throwing down the menu.

"It'll be with you in a few minutes," he said softly. "See ya Emma," he said looking down at her and she just rolled her eyes. Jay walked over to the counter and sat on the stool.

"You should give him a chance Em," Hazel said in a low voice.

"To what make another kid bring another gun to school, give me an STD or break my heart," she said looking at her.

"Lets just focus on my party guys," Paige began. "We have alot of invatation to send out and then there's decorations, food, music," she said looking at all of them.

"Here's you guys food," he said setting down the plates. "Enjoy," he said looking at Emma who avoid eye contact with him.

"I am gonna go to the bathroom you guys," Paige said getting up. They all nodded their heads and went back to talking with eachother.Paige walked over to Jay and sat down next to him.

"What do you want Paige?" He asked counting his tips.

"I came over here to invite you to my birthday party," she said in a low voice and he looked up at her.

"Dose Emma know about this?" He asked looking over at her.

"Its my party Jay I can invite whoever I want to invite," she said in a cocky tone.

"That would be a no then," he said looking down. "Look that is nice thought to invite me but I don't want to cause her anymore pain," he said looking up at her.

"Fine but here's my address in case you change your mind," she said writing down her address on a piece of paper and handing it to him. She got up and walked back over to the girls.

"Are you going man?" Spinner asked leaning against the counter. He looked over at Emma and sighed to himself. ((()))

The night of the party the girls were over at Paige's getting everything ready. She wanted everything to be perfect before her guest arrived. They had plenty of food, music and drinks to last them the night. "What do you guys think?" Paige asked spinning around showing off her new outfit.

"You look great Paige," Hazel walking over and hugging her friend. Paige looked over at the table to see some of her present there.

"I wonder what I got," she said trying to sneak a peek into one of the bags.

"I don't think so," Emma said smacking her hand away. "Not until everyone arrives," she said in a firm voice and Paige rubbed her hand.

They all laughed then looked up when they heard a knock at the door. "Yeah my first party guest," she said walking over to the door. She opened the door and Ellie came walking in with Alex right behind her.

"Happy Birthday Paige," Alex said handing her a present.

"Thanks you guys," she said taking their gifts and setting them down onto the table.

"When is eveyone suppose to be here?" Ellie asked looking at her watch. Just then the doorbell rang and she went to open it.

"They'll all be here soon," Emma said getting up from the table.

"How have you been Emma?" Alex asked walking into the kitchen with her.

"I am doing okay," she began. "Taking everything one day at a time," she said pouring herself a drink and Alex nodded her head.

"Cheers to a new day," Alex said holding up her drink.

"I'll drink to that," Emma said and their glasses clinked together.

Everyone finally began to arrive within the hour and were having a good time. They were sitting around talking or dancing to the music. Chester came walking over to Emma and sat down next to her.

"Hey neighbor," he said sitting down next to her. He moved into the house right next to Emma just a few days ago.

"Hey Chester," she said with a smile on her face.

"What's got you so down girl?" He said wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Just thinking," she said sighing deeply.

"Well stop thinking and come dance with me," he said pulling her off the couch and over to the dance floor. Emma is dancing with Chester when she sees Jay come walking in.

"Excuse me a minute," she said walking away. Chester turned around to see Jay and then sighs deeply. Alex sees Emma run up the stairs and chases after her. ((()))

Alex finds Emma in a bedroom wiping away her tears. She sighed to herself and walked into the bedroom. "You okay Nelson," she asked closing the door behind her.

"That depends on your definition of okay," she said laughing and taking a seat on the bed. Alex slowly walks over and sits down next to her in silence.

"He likes you Emma," she said softly. "I see they way he looks at you its the way he use to look at me," she said looking down. Emma wiped some tears from her face and then looked up.

"Then why did he hurt me?" She asked. "I mean I know he said he was sorry but how do I know he really means it," she said softly and Alex shrugged her shoulder slightly.

"How do I know that once I forgive him he's not gonna break my heart? Just like he broke yours and maybe even Amy's," Emma said laughing to herself.

"You don't know that Emma," Alex said looking up. "But your really gonna let you fear and anger get in the way of what might turn out to be love," she said looking up and Emma looked down.

"Look I am not saying you have to date him," said getting up. "But if I and all those people out there can forgive him so can you," Alex said walking towards the door.

"Alex thanks," she with a smile. "I'll be down there in a minute okay," she said wiping her eyes and Alex nodded her head.

"I told you this was a bad idea," Jay said looking over at Spinner. Alex came walking over to the girls who were sitting at the table.

"How is she?" Ellie asked looking over at Alex.

"She's gonna be okay," she said hoping that she was right.

"I need sometime to think things over," he said getting up from the couch and walking up stairs.

"Should we stop him," Hazel said feeling concerned.

"No they need to work this out," Alex said before taking a sip of her drink. ((()))

Jay walked up the stairs and leaned against the wall in the hallway. Emma came walking out of the bedroom. They both stared at eachother and she looked down at the floor. "Don't worry I was just leaving," he said staring to walk away.

"Wait," she said grabbing his arm and he turned to face her. "Can we talk for a minute?" She asked in a soft voice and he nodded his head.

They walked into the bedroom and she sat down on the bed again. "You gonna sit down or not?" Emma asked looking up at him.

"Depends is it safe," he asked and she nodded her head slowly. He sat at the edge of the bed and took a deep breath.

"Look I have been a real jerk to you lately," she said in a low voice.

"You have every right to be Emm after what I did to you," he said looking down.

"Yeah but still I should have given you a chance," she began. "Its just I didn't know if you were really sorry for what you did," she said softly and he looked up at her.

"I am Emma I am so sorry," Jay began. "I didn't mean for things to get that out of hand and I didn't mean to give you, Amy and Alex an STD," he said looking down.

"I should have never cheated on Alex," he said with tears in his eyes. "I mean we grew apart I should have just ended it instead of hooking up with girls," he said looking up at her.

She ran her finger across his cheek and wiped his tears away. "You want to know one of the reason I stayed away from you?" She asked softly.

"Yeah," he replied nodding his head.

"I was afraid that if I forgave, I would fall for you, and then I would just get my heartbroken like last time," she said looking down.

"Look at me Emma," he said lifting her chin. "I am not good with this whole love I mean every time I broke up with a girl I would just find another one," Jay said and she sighed deeply.

"That's comforting" she said sarcastically.

"What I am trying to say it? I still want a chance with you but only if you want to," he said softly.

"You mean we can take it as slow as I want," she said and he nodded his head.

"Look I don't know exactly what I feel for you but I would like to find out," he said running his hand down the side of her face.

"I guess your forgiven then," she began. "Just don't break my heart cause I will make you regret it," she said looking at him and he pulled her into a kiss. They pulled away after a few minutes and just smiled at eachother. ((()))

Jay and Emma came slowly walking down the stairs holding hands. They walked over to Spinner and Manny and started talking to them. Paige looked up from the table and saw Jay's arm wrapped around Emma.

"I love it when my plans work," she said with a smile then taking a drink of her coke.

"Excuse me," Alex began. "But I am the one that did convinced her to talk to him thank you very much," she said with a cocky attitude. The two girls began to argue and everyone rolled their eyes.

"Ladies! Laides," Craig said holding his hand up. "Lets just be happy that she gave him another chance," he said in a soft voice and the girls all nodded their heads.

"I am glad you guys made up," Manny said smiling at Emma.

"Where not a full trust mode but I think with some work we'll get there," she said smiling up at Jay. He kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"Hey Em," Marco said walking over to them. "Dylan is gonna be bring out the cake when he dose can you switch off the light," he said with a pleading look on his face.

"Sure Marco I can do that," she said with a smile on her face.

"Thanks Em," he said kissing her cheek.

"Marco now is it lights on or off," she said joking with him and he gave her a look. "I am just kidding don't worry," she said slightly laughing and he walked into the kitchen.

"You are so mean," Jay whispered into her ear.

"Yeah come on I better stand by the light switch," she said walking over to the other side of the room. She saw Dylan walking out of the kitchen with the cake and turned off the lights.

"Happy Brithday To You, Happy Brithday To You, Happy Brithday Dear Paige, Happy Brithday To You," they all sang and then she blew out her candles. They all clapped, cheered and whistled for her.

She opened all her presents and was thrilled with everything she had gotten. The part ended around one in the morning and everyone started to leave. Alex, Ellie, Hazel, Manny, Ashely and Emma were all staying over for the night.

They finished cleaning up and Emma walked Jay out to his car. He leaned against his car and wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you," he said running his hand down her face. "I mean for giving me a second chance to be with you," he said in a low voice.

"Just remember we're gonna take this slow," she said softly.

"I know as long as I am with you I will take it as slow as you want," he said looking down at her. She leaned up and gave him a small kiss. They both pulled away from eachother after a few minutes.

"I should get back inside," she said pulling away. "Call me tommorow I should be home around noon," she said looking at him and he nodded his head slowly.

She watched him get into his car a drive away. She smiled to herself and then walked back into the house. "He's a good kisser isn't he," Alex said causing Emma to jump.

"What are you doing sneaking up on people like that?" She said trying to catch her breath.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you," she said slightly laughing and they walked into the livingroom.

"Are you guys dating now?" Paige asked sitting down on the couch.

"Yeah but we're gonna take it slow I need to learn to trust him," she said looking at them. "You sure your okay with this," Emma asked looking over at Alex.

"Yeah me and him grew apart besides I kind of like someone else," she said in a low voice.

"Who is this mystery man then?" Ashely said with a smile on her face.

"I'll tell you guys but you have to promise not to laugh," she said firmily and they all nodded their heads.

"Who is it Alex?" Ellie said nudging her friends shoulder.

"Its...Its Towzer," she said looking up and the all squealed. They were laughing and clapping their hands.

"Are you gonna ask him out?" Hazel said with happiness in her voice.

"I don't know he might not like me," she said looking down.

"I seriously doubt that," Emma began. "Just take a chance it might just work out," she said with a smile and Alex bit her lower lip. ((()))

Next Chapter: Forbiden


	9. Forbiden

**Chapter 9 'Forbiden'**

A couple of months have past since Jay and Emma got together. They were still working on the trust issue but were happy being together. Emma was at her locker getting out some books when she felt to strong arms go around her.

"Hey babe," a male voice said kissing her neck. She smiled slightly knowing that it was Jay.

"Jay not here my dad might see," she said pushing him away.

"Right forgot about the rules," he said crossing his arm and she closed her locker.

"Jay don't be like this," she said in a low voice and he sighed deeply.

"Look I just would like to kiss my girl once and awhile," he said with his famour puppy dog eyes.

"Fine then," she said before pulling him into a deep kiss. They pulled away after a few minutes both breathless.

"Wow," he said with his eyes widen.

"Come on you can walk me to class," she said grabbing his hand.

"What are you doing after school?" He asked as they stopped at her class door.

"Nothing why?" She asked looking up at him.

"You want to come over," Jay began. "No parents just you and me on a nice cozy couch," he said wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Sounds like a plan to me," she said smiling up at him. She then saw her dad and quickly pushed him away.

"See you after school," she said walking into her class.

"What's up with that Emma?" Manny asked looking at her.

"What do you mean?" She asked arching her eyebrow.

"You just pushed him away," she said leaning over.

"My dad was there he dosen't know about us," she said looking down at the table.

"You need to tell him Em," she in a low voice.

"Why is that?" She said with an attituden.

"Cause if you don't you could lose Jay for good," she said before leaning back into her seat. Emma sighed deeply and then turned to face the class. Manny was right she shouldn't be treating Jay like this. ((()))

Later that night Jay and Emma were cuddled up on the couch. They ordered pizza and were cuddling on the couch watching a movie. The movie was getting kind of boring and she gave him a small kiss. "What's wrong babe?" She asked sitting up.

"Are you ashamed of me?" He asked looking at her.

"Why would you ask that?" She said scooting closer to him and he sighed.

"You haven't told your parents about us," he said looking up at her

"The only reason I haven't," she began. "Is because everything that's happen between us and my dad did vote against you coming back to school," she said looking up at him.

"Yeah," he said nodding his head slowly.

"Hey look at me," she said grabbing his face. "I am not ashamed of you I don't want you ever to think that I am," she said running her thumb over his cheek. "Look I was gonna tell my parents tonight anyway," she said with a smile.

"You don't have to," he said looking in her eyes.

"Yeah but I am going to I want them to know that your gonna be a part of my life," she said giving him a small kiss. She smiled at him and he pulled her close to him.

"This movie is getting boring," he said turning off the tv. "I think I have a much better way to past the time," he said pulling her into a deep kiss.

The two began to makeout with eachother. A few hours later Jay was driving Emma back home. "When are you gonna tell them?" He asked softly.

"Tommorow their probably already asleep," she said looking over at her house.

"Call me after you tell them okay," he said running his hand through her hair.

"Alright...see ya later," she said giving him a small kiss.

"Yea see ya," he said in a low voice.

She got out of the car and then walked into her house. Jay sat their for a minute and then drove away. Emma put down her bag and then laid down on her bed. She didn't get any sleep that night because she was thinking about her parents reaction. ((()))

Emma was sitting at the table when her parents came walking down the stairs. She had been up most of the night thinking of what to say. "What are you doing up so early?" Spike said kissing the top of her head.

"Just doing some thinking," she said looking up at them.

"About what?" Snake asked taking a seat at the table.

"There is something I have got to tell you guys," she said in a low voice and they grew worried. Over the past few months all the thing she has told them had been horrible.

"What is it honey?" Spike asked sitting down in a chair.

"I have been dating someone," she began. "He's been really good to me over the last month and I care about him alot," she said with a smile.

"Why didn't you tell us? Who is this guy?" Spike asked softly.

"Its Jay mom," she said looking up at them.

"I was afraid this was gonna happen," Snake said getting up from the table. "I knew that boy was gonna weasle his way back into your heart," he said with a cold look on his face.

"He didn't weasle his way into anything dad," she said standing up.

"The guy is bad news Emma he is gonna get you into trouble," he said stadning in front of her.

"No he's changed dad," she said shaking her head.

"How can you be so sure Em?" Spike asked looking up at her.

"Because I see it him everyday he cares about me," she said in a soft voice.

"Are you sleeping with him?" Snake asked.

"Not that is any of your buisness but no I am not sleeping with him," she said crossing her arm.

"It is my buisness Emma and I don't want you seeing him," Snake said trying to control the volume on his voice.

"You can't stop me from seeing him," she said glaring at him.

"Emma you have two choices," Spike said walking over to her. "You stay away from him and live her with us or we can send you to live with Aunt Sherry," she said avoiding eye contact.

"Mom please," she said in a soft, pleading voice.

"I am sorry Em," she said looking up at her.

"I HATE YOU!" She yelled before running into her room and slamming the door shut.

"Spike its-" he walked over to her and she backed away from him. "I need to be alone for right now," she said before running up the stairs. ((()))

Emma stayed in her room for the rest of the weekend. Jay had been calling her cell but she never anwsered it. She couldn't deal with that fact she could never be with him again. That day Snake drove Emma to school.

"Your gonna have to end it with him," he said in a low voice.

"Whatever," she said grabbing her bag.

"This is for the best Emma," he said before she got out of the car.She was at her locker getting some books out when Manny came over.

"Where have you been Emma?" She asked leaning against the locker.

"Around," she said holding back the tears.

"Are you okay Em?" She asked softly and Emma nodded her head.

"Yeah look i'll see you in class," she said walking away. She walked into the girls wash room and started crying.

"I can't believe this," a voice said cheerfully. Emma quickly wiped her tears away from her face and walked out of the stall. Ellie and Alex were leaning against the counter talking.

"Emma your boyfriends been looking all over for you," Alex said softly.

"Sean's coming home isn't that great," Ellie said with a smile and Emma nodded her head.

"You okay Emma?" Ellie asked softly and she shook her head.

"Something bad happend over the weekend," she said with tears in her eyes.

"What happend?" Alex said gripping onto her shoulder.

"You can't tell anyone not till I talk to Jay," she said softly and they nodded.

"I told my parents about Jay," Emma began. "They said that I couldn't see him anymore and if I did they would send me away," she said wiping away the tears.

"Oh Em I am so sorry," Ellie said hugging her friend and Alex rubbed her back.

"I should get going," she said before walking out the door. Ellie and Alex exchanged looks and then went back to class. Emma came walking out of the school during lunch.

"Emma!" Jay yelled as her ran over to her.

"Where have you been all weekend?" He asked with a smile.

"Can we talk in private?" She asked in a low voice and they walked to the side of the school. Jay tired to kiss Emma but she moved away.

"What's wrong?" He asked feeling very worried at this point.

"I can't see you anymore," she said looking down.

"What do you mean? Did I do something wrong?" He asked looking at her.

"No your great but my parents don't want me to see you," she said looking up.

"They said that if I do there gonna send me to my aunts," she said with tears in her eyes.

"You'll just live in a diffrent house right," he said with tears filling his eyes.

"She lives in Texas I really wish I didn't have to do this," she said about to walk away.

"No," he said grabbing ahold of her arm. "I am not gonna lose you again," he said holding her close.

"What can we do? They made their choice," she said wiping her tears away.

"We'll sneak around like we use to do," he said with a smile on his face.

"But you didn't want that you wanted everyone to know," she said looking up at him.

"Yeah but that was my pride talking," Jay began. "What I really want more then anything? Is you Emma Nelson," he said smiling down at her.

"You know the risk we're talking right," she said looking up and he nodded his head.

"I am willing to take it if you are," he said running his hand down her face. She pulled him into a deep kiss then pulled away. "Its gonna be okay Em," he said wrapping his arms around her.

"I don't want to lose you jay I can't," she said in a low voice.

"You won't I promise," he said holding her close. ((()))

Friday night Emma was getting ready for Sean's welcome back party. She hadn't been able to see Jay all week. Spike came walking down the stairs and slightly smiled at her. "Your gonna understand one day Em," she said softly.

"Understand what that your keeping me for the man I care alot about," she said putting on her jean jacket.

"I want you back at eleven," Spike said firmly and Emma nodded her head.

"I have to get going before the party starts withouth me," she said walking up the stairs. Emma got to the party and walked into the house.

"Hey babe," Jay said walking over to her and the two began to makeout with eachother.

"Excuse me," a male voice said. "You know this party is for me," he said softly and the two backed away from eachother.

"Hey Sean," Emma said slightly blushing.

"I am sorry about they way your parents are acting," he said sympatheticly.

"Yeah well I am not gonna let them keep me away from him," she said smiling up at Jay.

"Yeah well if you need any help sneaking around," he said softly.

"Thanks man come on Em lets sneak are way over to the dance floor," he said leading her to the dance floor.

"I hope they can get through this," Ellie said wrapping her arm around Sean and he kissed her forehead.

"I hope so to El," he said looking over at them. Emma and Jay were now dancing to a slow song. They never took their eyes off eachother and were smiling.

"I missed you so much Emma," he said giving her a small kiss.

"I really missed you to," she said pulling him into a deep kiss. They eventually walked off the dance floor and into the kitchen.

"Hey guys!" Alex said walking into the room with Towzer. They had been dating for about a few weeks.

"This is a great party," Towzer said wrapping his arm tightly around Alex.

"Yeah I am just glad Sean's back," Emma said with a smile on her face and they nodded their heads. The party ended around eleven and they started to leave.

Emma and Jay walked out of the house holding hands. "When can I see you?" Jay asked holding her hand.

"Meet me in the ravine tommorow afternoon," she said looking up at him.

"I'll be there," he said pulling her into a deep kiss. Spinner and Manny came walking over to them.

"Come on Em," Manny began. "Spin said he would drive you home," she said before walking away with him.

"I'll see you tommorow," she said before walking away.

"You gonna be okay man," Sean asked walking up to him.

"Yeah of course I will," he said before walking to his car. ((()))

Next Chapter: Apologies and Plans


	10. Apologies and Plans

Chapter 10 'Apologies and Plan'

It had been almost two weeks since Sean's welcome back party. Emma and Jay were finding it very hard to sneak around. They were willing to do whatever it took to see one another. Emma and Manny came walking into Media Innermision.

They sat at the back of the class and Emma turned to face Manny. "Thanks for covering for me last night," he said softly.

"Anytime Emma," she said in a low voice. "Do your parents suspect anything?" She asked in a soft voice.

"They think that I have been doing exactly as they asked me to," she said looking at him. "It just gets really hard to see Jay withouth stressing out," she said looking over at him.

"Why don't we go on a double date?" She asked smiling.

"Yeah that would be a great idea," she said smiling.

"When are we gonna go out?" She asked whispering.

"Tonight around eight then we go get something to eat," she said smiling.

"I'll talk with Jay today and see if he wants to go," she said turning back to her computer.

"What are you two sluts whispering about?" Chris said leaning towards them with a smirk on his face.

"Get lost Chris," Manny said glaring over at him.

"Why would I want to do that?" He asked looking over at Emma.

"You know this is getting really old," Emma said glaring at him.

"There a problem here," Ms. Simpson said walking over.

"Yeah Chris dosen't know when to keep his mouth shut," Emma said crossing her arms.

"Look who's talking at least I don't get a social disease," he replied and everyone laughed. Emma got up from her seat and ran out of the classroom.

"Quite down class! Sharpe see me after class," Mr. Simpson said before going back to the front of the class.

Emma came walking out of the school at lunch. Manny walked away from Spinner to go check on her friend. "You okay Em," she asked softly.

"Yeah don't worry about me," she said starting to walk away from her.

"Jay is in the ravine waiting for you," she said softly and Emma nodded her head. She came walking into the ravine and he pulled her into a hug.

"You want me to take care of Chris," he said and she slightly laughed.

"No he's just being a idiot but there something I need to ask you," she said looking up at him.

"What's that?" He asked looking down at her.

"Manny and Spinner want to go on a double date with us," she began. "You want to go?" She asked in a soft voice and he sighed deeply.

"Would it make you happy?" He asked softly and she nodded her head.

"Then if it makes you happy we can go," he said smiling at her.

"Your the best," she said with a smile on her face.

"I know," he said giving her a deep kiss.

"This day is turning out better," she said with a smile. ((()))

Emma, Jay, Manny and Spinner came walking into the mall. Emma and Jay were less stressed about being caught. Alex and Paige were working at the movie theater counter. "Hey guys you doubling," Alex said with a smile on her face.

"Yep," Manny said smiling back.

"What would you guys like?" Paige asked walking towards the register and ready to type the order.

"Two large popcorns and four sodas," Spinner said pulling out his wallet.

"Enjoy your movie," Alex said with a smile and then went to the custormer.

"I heard this was a really scary movie," Emma said to Jay.

"Don't worry I'll protect you," he said with a sly smile and he wrapped his arm around her. She smiled up at him and leaned her head against his chest. The movie was over an hour later and went to go get something to eat.

"This is some good food," Spinner said with a mouth full and the others laughed.

"Have some manners babe?" Manny said handing him a napkin.

"You having a good time Emma," Jay said lightly grabbing her hand.

"Yeah I am," she said giving him a small kiss.

"I'll be right back guys," she said getting up from the table.

"Where are you going?" He asked looking up at her.

"I just got to use the ladies room," she said kissing him and walking away.

"You guys doing okay," Spinner asked in a low voice and he just shrugged his shoulders. Emma came walking towards the girl washroom and she ran right into someone.

"Oh I'm-Chris," she said glaring out of him and then started to walk away.

"Wait Emma," he said grabbing her arm lightly.

"What Chris? Want to call me some more names," she said crossing her arm and he shook his head.

"I want to apologize for earlier today," he said stuffing his hand in his pockets and put his head down.

"You really hurt me," she began. "Why would say any of those things," she said in a soft voice and he lifted his head up.

"Cause I was kind of jealous that he had something with you that I never got to have," he said looking into her eyes. "But I still shouldn't have said it and I am really sorry," he said looking up at her and she nodded her head.

"Thank you," she said in a low voice and they met in a hug.

"EMMA!" A voice yelled coming from behind them. She turned to see Jay walking over and he didn't look to happy.

"I should go bye Emma," Chris said in a low voice and then walked away.

"What's wrong Jay?" She asked reaching for his hand but he quickly pulled away from her.

"Are you seeing him behind my back?" He said glaring down at her.

"Chris was just apologizing for this morning," she said crossing her arms.

"You didn't have to hug him though," he said trying to control his anger.

"I knew you hadn't changed you just thinking of a me as something you can control," she said starting to walk away from him.

"Don't turn me into the bad guy," he began. "You were the one flirting with another guy," he said causing her to turn back around.

"I wasn't flirting it was just a hug alright," she said trying to control her volume.

"Maybe your right Nelson," he said walking over to her.

"Right about what?" She asked looking up at him.

"Maybe this was a mistake," he said coldly and with that she walked away. She walked over to the table and grabbed her purse.

"Em what's wrong?" Manny asked with concern.

"Nothing at all," she said with tears in her eyes and then she walked out. Jay came walking out a few minutes later and put down some money.

"That should cover the food," he began. "See ya at school tommorow," he said looking like he was about to cry. He grabbed his coat and then walked out of the resturant.

"Maybe we should go to babe," Manny said softly and he nodded his head.

They walked out of the resturant and headed home. Jay and Emma didn't get any sleep that night and spent the night thinking of eachother. ((()))

Emma slowly walked into the ravine at lunch the next day. She had successfully avoid Jay for about three hours. She sat down on the grass and stared off into space. A few tears came running down her face.

Jay came walking through and stopped in his tracks when he saw Emma. "Hey," he said in a low voice and she looked back at him. She looked away from him and he walked over to her.

"Can I sit down?" He asked in a low voice but she didn't anwser. He sat down next to her taking a chance and she quickly stood up.

"Emma can we talk," he said quickly standing up and she began to walk away.

"Emma wait," he said grabbing ahold of her arm and she glared up at him.

"Don't touch me," she said in a low voice and he pulled away. He hated hearing those words come out of her mouth. It made it seem like they were back where they had started.

"Please just hear me out," he said walking closer.

"What do you want me to hear?" She asked. "You gonna accuse me of sleeping with Chris, Sean or maybe even Spinner," she said with a sarcastic tone.

"No I wanted you to hear me say that I am sorry," he said softly. "I shouldn't have jumped to conclusion and I should have trusted you," he said grabbing her hand.

"You really hurt me when you said this was a mistake," she said looking at him. "I need to know if you really think that," she said in a soft voice and he shook his head.

"No not at all Emma," he began. "You are the best thing in my life and I am never letting you go," he said with a smile on his face.

"Really?" She said with a smile on her face.

"Yes Emma I am in love with you," he said taking a deep breath.

"I am in love with you to," she said smiling at him and the two met in a kiss.

"You really think I am controling," he asked pulling away from her.

"Shut up," she said laughing and then pulled him into another deep kiss. They stayed in the ravine until lunch was over then headed back towards Degrassi. ((()))

Manny and Emma were walking the halls of Degrassi three days later. They were putting up poster for Prom Night. "I can't wait for this night," Manny said holding up a poster while Emma tapped it to the wall.

"I just wish I could go with Jay," Emma said looking down.

"Sorry I didn't mean to," she said softly.

"Its okay forget it," she said waving her hand dismissively.

"Forget what?" Jay said as he walked up behind them.

"Its nothing just girl talk," she said smiling at him.

"Alright," he said wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"Jay! Not here," she said pushing him away from here.

"Come on no ones gonna see," he said smiling at her and Manny took that as her que.

"I am just gonna put these around the school," she said before walking away from them.

"Are you sure you okay?" He asked looking at her with concern.

"Its really stupid," she said sitting on the floor against the wall.

"Nothing you say could be stupid to me," he said sitting down next to her.

"Come on tell me," he said lifing her chin.

"You know prom is in a few weeks," she began and he nodded his head. "We're not gonna be able to go Jay," she said looking down. "I mean we could go seperatly but not together," she said softly.

"I have never really be into the whole prom thing," he began. "But ever since I met you I wanted to do all the sappy couple stuff," he said causing her to laugh.

"Your laughing as I am pouring my heart," he said playfully pushing her.

"I am sorry its just I never thought hear those words come out of your mouth," she said smiling up at him.

"Well you bring out the best in me," he said before kissing her deeply and then the bell rang.

"I gotta get to class," she said standing up.

"Can you come to my house after school?" He asked while standing up.

"I'd love to," she said with a smile.

"I will see you later then," he said kissing her cheek and walking away. Emma was at her locker putting some of her books away. She closed it and saw Jay walking over to her.

"You ready to go babe," he said reaching for her hand.

"Yep," she said grabbing her bag and they walked out of the school. ((()))

Jay slowly pulled his car into the driveway and they got out. "Looks like my mom's home," he said wrapping his arm around Emma.

"I get to meet your mom big step," she said with a smile and he slightly laughed.

"Your such a dork," he said as they walked toward the door. "Mom I am home," he yelled closing the door behind him.

"How was school?" She said walking out of the kitchen.

"Oh hello?" She said looking over at Emma.

"Hey," she said with a smile.

"Uh...mom this is my girlfriend Emma," he said standing in front of her. "Emma this is my mom," he said looking at both of them.

"Your the girl my son gose on and on about," she said smiling.

"Mom," he said feeling alittle embarassed.

"I guess I am," she said smiling.

"I am gonna be working late at the diner tonight sweetie," she said grabbing her purse.

"Alright mom," he said kissing her cheek.

"It was nice to finally meet you Emma," she said shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you to," she said with a smile.

"You two behave yourself you hear," she said firmly before walking out.

"You talk about me," she said softly as she slowly walked closer to him.

"Just alittle bit," he said looking down at her.

"Now what?" She asked looking around the room.

"Let's go upstairs," he said grabbing her hand. "You can help me with my math work," he said leading her to his room. Emma put down her bag and then laid down on the bed.

"I have been thinking about prom Em," he said causing her to look up at him.

"What do you mean?" She asked arching her eyebrow.

"I mean we could have our own prom," he said sitting down on the bed next to her.

"Jay," she said before sighing and then sitting up.

"Just listen for a minute," he said softly and she nodded her head. "My parents are gonna be out of town that weekend," he said in a low voice.

"I am confused," she said looking at him.

"We could have it here," he began. "Some music, candlelit dinner, you in a very gorgeous dress," he said smiling at her.

"This is crazy Jay," she began. "What if we get caught?" She asked crossing her arm.

"Come on Em," he said with a pleading look. "We're not gonna get caught it'll be just you and me," he said kissing her passionately. There was something about the way he kissed her that make her wanted to agree to anything.

Jay lowered her down on the bed and they continued to makeout with eachohter. "What do I need to bring?" She asked once he pulled away.

"Just yourself leave the rest to me," he kissing her neck and she giggled. They spent most of the day together and then he took her home. ((()))

Next Chapter: Amazing Night


	11. Amazing Night

Chapter 11 'Amazing Night'

Manny, Darcy, Chante and Emma all walked into a dress shop. "I can't believe Jay is cooking you a romantic dinner," Manny said with a dreamy look in her eye.

"I know ever since we have gotten together I been happy," Emma said smiling.

"That's great Em," Chante said looking at herself in the mirror. "Are you sure its okay if I go with Chris?" Chante asked looking at her dress in the mirror.

"Yes for the last time," Emma said walking out of the dressing room. The girls eyes went wide when they saw her. "Is that bad?" She asked looking at her dress in the mirror.

She was wearing a black beaded spagetti strap dress that angled at the bottom. "No you look amazing," Darcy said coming up behind her.

"I think this is the dress for me then," Emma said before going back into the dressing room. The girls finished getting their dresses and paid for them.

"Come on lets go get something to eat," Manny said grabbing her bag. They all walked out of the dress shop and then headed for the DOT.

"Hey ladies!" Spinner said walking over to them with menu's.

"Hey babe," Manny said giving him a deep kiss and the others rolled their eyes.

"Where is Jay?" Emma asked looking around the DOT.

"He took the day off," he said before taking their orders.

"What do you guys have planned tonight?" Emma asked exchanging looks with them.

"Here you go ladies," Spinner said putting down the plates of food. "Enjoy," he said before walking away. They all continued to talk about their plans as they ate the food.

"Your gonna pick me up at seven right," Manny said leaning against the counter.

"Yes don't worry," Spinner said giving her a kiss. The girls all walked out of the DOT and then headed back home. Manny slowly pulled her car into the driveway of Emma's house.

They grabbed their things and then headed into the house. They went down to Emma's room to do their hair for the dance.

"Thanks for doing our hair mom," Emma said looking at her curls in the mirror.

"Anytime sweetie," she said with a smile and then walked out of the room.

"I am so happy Manny," she said sighing deeply.

"You really love him don't you," she said with a smile and Emma nodded her head.

"Now remember don't forget the plan," she said looking up at her.

"Dont worry I have got it all under control," she said gripping her shoulder.

"Thanks for this," she said standing up from the chair.

"Anytime Emma," she said giving her a hug.

"Just remember to be ready at seven thirty," Manny said before walking out of the room. Emma soon started getting ready for her night with Jay. ((()))

Jay was setting the table and making sure everything was perfect. The table had two lite candles in the middle with rose petals scatterd all over it. He walked over to the raido and put on some soft music.

"Its perfect," he said to himself looking at the table. Jay looked down at his tuexdo and slightly laughed. He never once dressed like this but it was a special occasion. A small knock came at the door and he slowly walked over.

"Here gose nothing," he said before opening the door. Jay's felt his heart stop beating when he saw Emma.

"You look amazing Emma," he said snapping out of his trance.

"Thanks," she said slightly blushing. "You don't look to bad yourself," she said walking into the door. Jay helped her take off her jacket and laid it on the couch.

"This is amazing," she said looking around.

"And it all for you," he said wrapping his arm around her.

"Your the best," she said turning to face him and then giving him a small kiss.

"What did you tell your parents?" He asked wanting to get this part of the night out of the way.

"I told them I was spending the night at Manny's," she said smiling.

"You ready to eat," he said kissing the side of her neck.

"Yeah," she said before walking over to the table. Spinner and Manny finally arrived at the school and headed in.

"You look amazing babe," he said kissing her cheek.

"Thank you Spin," she said blushing.

"Come on lets dance," he said pulling her to the middle of the floor. They start dancing together and talked to some of their friends.

"You look great Jimmy," Manny said smiling down at him.

"Thanks," he said smiling back at her.

"I take it Jay and Emma are together," Hazel said lookign around the school gym.

"Yeah but you can't tell Caitlin," she said and they nodded their heads. "Oh my god," she said realzing something.

"What is it babe?' Spinner said wrapping his arm around her.

"How are we gonna keep her from finding out?" She asked looking worried at this point.

"We'll just have to avoid her," he said kissing her cheek.

"Your right come on lets get something to drink," she said grabbing his hand. Manny and Spinner were gonna try their best to avoid Caitlin. ((()))

Jay and Emma would steal glances as they ate dinner. "Is it good?" He asked in a low voice and she nodded her head.

"I love this song," she said smiling as the raido played 'My Everything,' by 98 Degrees.

"May I have this dance?" He asked standing up from his seat and reaching for her hand.

"Yes you may," she said getting up and they walked away from the table. Emma wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed his hands on her waist. They both began to sway to the music looking into eachothers eyes.

"This is the best night I ever had," she said smiling up at him.

"It feels the same for me," he said holding her close to him.

"Your the best thing thats ever happend to me Emma," he said leaning in and gave her a kiss.

"I just really hate having to hide this," she said looking down.

"Hey," he said lifting her chin. "Let's just forget about that at least for tonight anyway," he said slightly smiling.

"Anything you want," she said leaning her head against his shoulder and they continued to dance. Spinner went over to talk with some of his friends. Manny was talking with Jt and Liberty about everything.

"Manny?" A voice said softly coming from behind her.

"Caitlin you look great," she said with a smile.

'Thanks you do to," she began. "Uh...where is Emma?" She asked looking around the room.

"Uh...she didn't want to come thought it would be boring," she said hoping that Caitlin would by that story.

"That's to bad she is missing out," she said looking around at the others students and Manny nodded her head.

"Babe?" Spinner said exchanging looks with them.

"Spin you know Caitlin," she said wrapping her arm around him.

"Yeah nice to see you again," he said shaking her hand.

"I'll let you guys get back to the fun," she said walking away from them.

"What happend?" He asked looking into her eyes and she took a deep breath.

"I told her that Emma didn't want to come I really hope I did the right thing," she said biting her lower lip.

"Don't worry," he said giving her a small kiss. "Lets go dance," he said grabbing her hand and walking to the dance floor. ((()))

Jay and Emma were sitting on the couch gazing into eachothers eyes. "I love you Em," he said grabbing her hand and their fingers linked.

"I love you too," she said smiling and then kissed him deeply. They lowered down onto the couch and proceeded to make out.

Emma unbotton the front of his jacket and slipped it off his shoulders. Jay moved his lips from hers and laid gentle kisses along her neck. "Lets go to your room," she said huskily.

"You sure you want this Em?" He asked in looking into her eyes and she nodded her head.

Jay gently grabbed her hand and then lead her to his bedroom. They got to the room and he closed the door behind them. Emma pulled him into a soft kiss and began unbottoning his white dress shirt. He lowered the straps on her dress and laid kisses on her shoulder.

She removed his shirt letting it fall to the floor and led him to the bed. She reached behind her and slowly unzipped her dress. Jay felt his heart rate increase as her dress fell to the floor. He picked her up effortlessly and laid her down onto his bed.

"I can stop if you want," he said leaning over her.

"I don't want you to stop," she said softly before pulling him into a passionate kiss.

Jay removed her lacey bar and tossed is to the side getting a full view of her breast. "You look so beautiful," he said brushing her hair back.

Emma ran her hand across his face and they resummed their soft kissing. Jay's hand romaned her chest and began to massage her breasts. She moaned softly into his mouth and arched her back off the bed.

They finished removing their garments and positoned himself over her. Jay reached over to his nightstand and pulled out a foil package. "Its not to late to stop this," he said softly.

"I don't want to stop this," she said stroking his cheek. "I love you and want to be with you in every way," she said kissing him softly on the lips.

Jay placed the condom on and positioned himself over her again. Emma pulled him down into a kiss and then he entered her body. Emma winced in pain causing him to stop and looked down at her.

"You okay?" He asked softly and she nodded her head.

Jay continued to move in and out of her gently not wanting to cause her any pain. Emma felt herself becoming more comfortable with him as time past. They felt themselves losing control and quickened their pace.

Emma laid kisses along his neck and ran her hands through his hair. They both cried out in pleasure as they reached their climax. Jay's body collasped on top of hers and they began to recover. "I love you," she whisped in his ear and he looked down at her.

"I love you to," he said kissing her on the lips and then rolled off her.

Jay removed the condom and tossed it into the waste basket next to his bed. She snuggled against him and he covered them with his blankets. Jay looked down to see the women he loved drifting off to sleep. He kissed the top of her head and then drifted off into a sleep.

what did you guys think?

Next Chapter: Busted


	12. Unconditonal Love

**Chapter 12 'Busted'**

The next morning the sun was shining through the window and onto the bed. Emma woke up with two strong arms wrapped around her. She felt a slight ache between her legs but knew that was expected. "Hey beautiful," he said causing her to look up.

"Hey," she replied giving him a small kiss.

"How do you feel?" He asked running his hand through her hair.

"I feel...amazing," she said running her finger along his chest.

Emma rested her head on his bare chest and he began to stroke her back. "I could get use to this," she said snuggling closer to him.

"What making love?" He asked smiling and she slightly laughed.

"Well that and waking up in the morning with you next to me," she said looking up at him and his smile grew.

"What are we gonna do today?" He asked running his hand along her face.

"There is two options," she began. "We can go eat breakfast and then come back to bed and repeat last night over and over again," she said lightly kissing his chest and he let out a deep sigh.

"Or we can go eat some breakfast and then go out and do something," she said resting her chin on his chest.

"How about option three," he said rolling on top of her.

"What's that?" She asked looking up at him and he lightly began kissing her neck.

"We can repeat last night again and again and then have lunch," he said causing her to groan softly.

"I like that option," she said before pulling him into a passionate kiss. They repeated last night activities not speaking for several hours. It was around mid-afternoon in the Simpson's phone began to ring.

"Hello," Spike said softly into the phone.

"Hey Spike," a cheerful voice said on the other end.

"Caitlin how was the prom," she said sitting on the couch.

"It was great," she began. "The kids had a blast its to bad Emma didn't show," she said in a soft voice.

"What do you mean she didn't show?" She asked feeling completely numb.

"Manny said she stayed home," she said feeling alittle confused.

"Can I call you back later," she placing her hand on her chest.

"Yeah sure," she said hanging up on the phone.

"SNAKE!" She yelled and he came runnning down the stairs.

"What is it?" He asked gripping her lower arm.

"Emma didn't show up at prom," she said with tears in her eyes.

"I go call Manny," he said walking over to the phone.

"Mantos resident," a woman voice said on the other end.

"Ms. Mantos," he said trying to keep calm. "This is Mr. Simpson is Emma there," he said sitting down at the table.

"No she not but let me get Manny," she said before yelling for her daughter.

"Hello," she said slightly nervous.

"Do you know where Emma is?" He asked and she got quite. "Manny you need to tell me where she is," he said getting really frustrated.

"She's...she's with Jay at his place," she said feeling like she betrayed her friend.

"Where dose he live?" He asked grabbing a pen and some paper. She told him the address and quickly hung up the phone.

"She's with him isn't she," Spike said with her arms crossed.

"Yeah," he said nodding his head slowly. "I am gonna go get her," he said kissing the side of his cheek.

"And i'll go call Sherry," she said to herself and walked over to the phone. ((()))

Emma eyes slowly opened around one and she found herself alone. "Jay," she said looking around the room. She put on one of his long shirt and walked out of the room.

"Hey," he said coming through the door.

"Where did you go?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"I got us some food," he said holding up a brown bag.

"Good cause I am starving," she said sitting at the table.

"Me too," he said giving her a small kiss and they started eating their food.

"I should really get going," she said looking at the clock.

"Yeah," he said looking down and she raised his chin.

"I love you," she said softly and he grabbed her hand.

"I love you too," he said before softly kissing her hand.

"I'll be back," she said before heading towards his room. Jay looked up when he heard a loud knock at the door.

"Coming," he said going over to the door. "Mr. Simpson," he said as he opened the door.

"Who is it babe?" She said walking out of the bathroom. "Dad," she said feeling her heart stop.

"Emma lets go home," he said walking through the door and she backed away. "Get dressed and lets go," he said in a firm voice and she then went into the bathroom.

"Are you gonna send her away?" He asked in a low voice.

"That's really none of your buisness," he said glaring over at him. Emma slowly came walking out with her things together.

"Dad please don't do this," she said with tears filling her eyes.

"Your the one that lie," he said grabbing her arm.

"Mr. S please I love her," he said with a pleading look.

"You stay away from her," he said before walking out of the door. Jay grabbed ahold of a vase and threw it across the room.

"I love him dad," she said softly as they headed for the car and he laughed.

"You kids don't know what love is," he said before getting into the car and driving back to the house. Jay walked over to the phone and dialed Sean's number.

"Hello," Sean said softly.

"We got caught man," he said sitting down on the couch.

"What do you mean?" He asked sitting up and he heard his friend sigh.

"Mr. S came over her and took her back home," he said rubbing his forehead.

"How did he find out though?' Sean asked.

"I have no idea but their going to send her away," he said feeling like he was on the brink of tears.

"You really love her," Sean said softly.

"Yeah I really do," he began. "And I am gonna lose her," he said feeling tears stream down his face. Emma was the first girl to ever make him emotional like this.

"Its gonna be alright man things will work out," he said trying reassure him.

"Look I gotta go," he said before hanging up the phone. Jay laid down on the couch and prayed that everyone would work out.((()))

Emma came walking into her house with Snake following close behind her. Spike walked over to them and she put down her things. "Why did you disobey us?" She asked her.

"I love him mom," Emma began. "Nothing you do will change that," she said firmly and headed for her bedroom. Snake grabbed onto her arm and turned her to face him.

"We're not through with you yet young lady," he said with a glare in his eyes. "You need to go pack your bags your leaving for Aunt Sherris tommorow," he said in a firm voice.

"I am not going anywhere," Emma said pulling away from him.

"Actually you are and I suggest you pack your things," Spike said with her arms crossed.

"Mom aren't you the one always telling me you can't stop love," Emma said looking at her and Spike looked away from her daughter.

"Go pack your thing Emma," Spike said in a low voice. "Your aunt will be expecting you tommorow afternoon," she said looking up at her daughter.

Emma looked at her mother in disbelif and then ran into her room. She slammed the door behind her and Jack woke up from his nap crying. "I'll get him," Snake said softly.

Emma walked over to the phone and dailed Manny's home number. "Emma," Manny said seeing her name on the caller id.

"There sending me away," she replied with tears in her eyes.

"How long are you gonna be gone?" Manny asked sitting on her bed.

"Probably for good," she said wipping her tears away.

"I am sorry Em but the forced me to tell," she said feeling really horrible.

"Its not your fault," Emma began. "Its mine for thinking me and Jay could last," she said looking down a picture of them.

"Don't say that Em you and him are meant to me," Manny said in a firm voice.

"Why is fate trying to keep us apart them?" Emma asked throwing down the picture.

"I don't know Em," Manny said looking down. "Look I gotta go call me before you leave and when you get there," she said softly.

"I will thanks for being such a great friend to me," Emma said softly.

"I'll always be your friend," Manny began. "Even if your a thousand miles away," she said with a smile on her face and then hung up their phones.

Emma stared at the picture she threw down and stood up from her bed. "Screw fate," she said going over to her window and crawlling out of it.

AN: Some of you have been saying that Jay is not edgy enough that he is going to soft. I have to agree with you and i am going to try and fix that in the next few chapters hope you like...please review


	13. Some Things Change

Chapter 13 'Some Things Change'

Jay heard a loud pound on the front door and he was surrounded by beer bottles. He felt a sharp pain in his head and got up from the couch slowly. Emma was standing outside with tears in her eyes and wrapped her arms around her. "Oh Jay," she replied.

"Hey," Jay said pushing her away and going back to the couch.

"You've been drinking?" Emma asked looking at the beer bottles.

"Seemed like a good idea," Jay said taking another sip and she snatched it away. "Hey!" He said glaring up at her and she sighed deeply.

"Look we have a problem," Emma began. "My parents are sending me to my aunts and she lives in Texas," she said firmly.

"Okay," Jay said shrugging his shoulder and she looked down at him.

"What are we going to do?" Emma asked sitting next to him.

"I guess you'll go and I'll be here partying," Jay said taking the bottle from her. She looked down at the floor and then back over at him.

"Don't care that I am leaving," Emma said softly.

"Look Emma," Jay replied. "You are a great girl but this is to hard for me having to hide from your parents or go behind their backs I can't do it anymore," he said softly.

"So you're running scared," Emma said standing up and he stood up.

"I am not scared of anything," Jay said firmly. "Look I just don't want to be with you okay so go," he said motioning towards the door.

"I don't believe you," Emma said feeling her heart breaking.

"Believe it," Jay said taking another drink in front of her. Emma ran out of the house with tears in her eyes and he sat back down on the couch.

Emma came walking back up to her house with two very angry parents waiting. "Where did you run off to?" Spike asked kind of angry and she stopped.

"No where let's just get this over with," Emma said getting her things ready and her parents took her to the airport.

"This will be good for you," Spike asked softly causing her daughter to look up.

"You mean good for you," Emma replied walking onto the plane. Spike couldn't believer her daughter didn't even say goodbye to her.

Jay was sitting with his friends later that night drinking once again. Manny came storming into the apartment and tossed the beer out of his hand. "Manny!" Sean yelled.

"What's up?" Alex asked standing up.

"Emma called me crying on the phone," Manny replied. "She came to you tell you that her parents were sending her away and you told her to leave," she replied.

"You what?!" All his friends shouted looking at him.

"Look it's my business," Jay said walking past them and heading into the kitchen.

"No it involves my friends so it turns into my business," Manny replied. "You said it was to hard having to deal with her parent guess you didn't love her," she said glaring at him.

"Guess not," Jay said looking down at her. "Now get out I am going to bed," he said taking off his shirt and they all looked at him in shock.

"You're going to regret this one day," Sean replied. "Just like I did," he said walking out the door with the others. Jay just snickered then headed back to his room going to sleep.

Three years later everyone had graduated, went to university, or went straight to work. Emma had kept in touch with them as much as she could and finally moved on from Jay. She met a new guy in Texas and he was a real sweet guy to her. They were coming back to Toronto for a few months as a bit of a vacation before she decided what she wanted to do. Weather it be go to college in Toronto or Texas either it way it was going to be tough. Spike and Snake had been waiting at the airport when she came running over to them.

"Baby," Spike said as they met in a tight hug.

"Hey mom," Emma said softly as a young man came walking over. He had shaggy blonde hair and deep blue eyes. "Hey dad," she said hugging Snake.

"I suppose this is the guy you talk no stop about," Spike said smiling over at him.

"My name is Nick," Nick said extending his hand to both of them.

"You can call me Snake," Snake said shaking his head. "And this is Spike," she said softly.

"Nice to meet you," Nick replied. "Emma has told me so much about you guys," he said wrapping his arms around her.

"Let's get your guys things and head back home," Snake replied. "Jack can't wait to see you as well as all the other children we supposedly adopted," he said slightly laughing.

"Other children," Nick asked arching his eyebrows.

"Oh meaning my friends," Emma said laughing. "They are going to love you," she said kissing him softly on the lips.

"I hope," Nick said grabbing his bags and Snake took hers. They headed out to the car and headed back to the house.

They came pulling into the driveway and headed up to the house. Emma opened the door setting her stuff down and sighed deeply. "SURPRISE!!" Everyone yelled as she came into the living room and she jumped back.

"Guys," Emma said running over to them. "Oh I have missed you so much," she said looking up at her welcome home banner.

"Who is the hotty?" Manny asked biting her lower lip. Craig her boyfriend smacked her on the arm and she kissed him on the nose.

"Guys this is my boyfriend Nick," Emma replied. "Nick these are my friends Manny, Toby, Jt, Craig, Alex, Sean, Ellie, Danny, Liberty, Hazel, Paige, and Spinner," she said softly.

"Marco and Dylan wanted to be here but they had classes," Paige said. "But they wanted me to give you something," she said handing her a present.

"Oh my god," Emma said laughing at the book that was filled with different sex position.

"Yeah," Nick said looking down at him. "I like your friends," he said laughing.

"Come on let's eat," Emma began. "I am starving," she said heading to the kitchen. She was in the kitchen when Sean came walking over.

"How are you doing?" Sean asked softly.

"I am happy," Emma said looking over at Nick. "How is Jay?" She asked still concern.

"He's working at the shop with me," Sean replied. "Getting his GED so he's growing up and if it means anything he misses you," he said softly.

"Yeah," Emma said turning around. "Well it's a little to late for that things changed," she said looking over at Nick.

"Yeah I can see that," Sean said with a smirk and she smacked him on the arm. "I told him not to come because I didn't want you upset," he said.

"Thank you," Emma said softly and they headed into the living room. "How are you and Ellie doing?" She asked.

"We broke up," Sean replied. "It just wasn't working anymore," he said softly.

"I am sorry," Emma said turning to him.

"It's okay," Sean replied. "But I gotta get going head back to work," he said. "Want me to send a message to anyone," he asked.

"Tell him I said hi," Emma said softly and he nodded his head. Everyone eventually left and they were unpacking down in Emma's room.

"I like your friends," Nick replied. "But I didn't see Jay there," he said.

"Sean told him not to come," Emma replied. "Which is a good thing because I probably would have blown up at him," she said sitting down on the bed.

"No because then he would have blown up at your," Nick said sitting down. "And then I would have had to step in," he said smiling.

"Oh really and defend my honor," Emma said smirking at him.

"You better believe it," Nick said kissing her softly and they fell back onto the bed. They began to make out with each other when a knock came at the door.

"Yeah mom," Emma said sitting up on the bed.

"I am going shopping want to come," Spike asked softly.

"Sure," Emma said standing up. "I'll be back for you," she said kissing him passionately and then headed up the stairs.

"Love you," Nick yelled out to her.

"Love you too," Emma yelled back to him. Emma and Spike were sitting in the food court after hours of shopping. "What do you think of Nick?" Emma asked.

"He's nice," Spike said with a smile. "And he seems to make you very happy," she said with an even bigger smile and she nodded her head.

"Sometimes I think how my life would be if I didn't go to Texas and I stayed her to be with him," Emma began. "Sometimes I still think about him even though I am happy with Nick is that normal," she said softly.

"Of course," Spike replied. "You had big feelings for this boy it's natural to think about him for time to time sometimes I still think about your father how my life would be if he hadn't gotten high and jumped of the bridge had his parents aloud him to be in your life but that's the way things work whatever is meant to happen will happen," she said softly.

"Come on we better get back before they come looking for us," Emma said laughing. They went back to the house and she then took Nick to go see the DOT.

Jay, Sean, and Spinner were there talking with each other when she came in. Nick and Emma ordered their food when Jay saw them. Emma hadn't changed a bit she was still as hot as the day she left except she didn't have bangs anymore. "There she is," Jay said softly.

"Jay," Sean said in a stern tone. "Don't," he said firmly.

"I just want to stay hi," Jay said with a smirk and walked over to them. "Hey," he said causing her to look up and roll her eyes.

"What do you want?" Emma asked glaring at him.

"Let me guess your Jay," Nick said standing up from the table.

"Yeah," Jay said getting into his face. "Who the hell are you?" He asked.

"I am here boyfriend Nick," Nick replied softly. "Nice to meet you Jay," he said getting into his face and Emma stood in front of him.

"Go to the car we'll eat somewhere else," Emma said causing him to look down.

"Okay," Nick said kissing her passionately and pulled away slowly. "I'll be waiting," he said walking out of the restaurant but not before smiling at Jay.

"Ass hole," Jay said glaring at him and she turned to face him.

"No you're the ass hole," Emma replied. "You have no right to come over and try messing things up for me," she said firmly.

"Oh come on we both know that you don't like him," Jay replied. "We both know that you came here for me," he said stroking her face and she slapped his hand away.

"Get over yourself Jay," Emma said firmly. "I love Nick things have changed I have changed and I am happy now don't get in the way of that," she said walking out.

"I told you," Sean said looking up at his friends.

"She doesn't love him," Jay said shaking his head. "She'll come back to me," he said in a firm voice and then walked out.


	14. Unresolved Feelings

Chapter 14 'Unresolved Feelings'

Emma had been at home for nearly two weeks and things were going great. Nick and her were going to be celebrating their one year anniversary tonight. She knew he had something big planned for her because he was sneaking around. "Come on mom," Emma whined.

"No," Spike said in a firm voice. "I am not going to say," she said firmly.

"But I want to know," Emma said with a sad face. "Just a hint on what he is doing and I won't say another word," she said putting her hands together begging her.

"No," Spike said picking up Jack and walking up the stairs. She looked over at Snake with a smile and he just shook his head.

"Grrrr," Emma said to herself and went down to her room. Manny came over later that day to get her out of the house since she was going crazy.

"We're going over to Alex and Paige's apartment," Manny said softly. "Watch some movies get your mind off of it," she said as her friend grabbed her purse.

"Okay," Emma said following her out of the house. They finally got to the apartment and knocked on the door. "Hey," she said to Paige who opened the door.

"Emma please don't get mad okay," Paige began. "Sean invited him," she said as they came into the house and she saw the one and only Jay Hogart.

"Hey Ms. Nelson," Jay said with a smirk on his face. "How are you on this fine day?" He asked wrapping his arm around her.

"Fine," Emma said moving his arm away. "What movie are we watching?" She asked putting down her purse.

"Something scary," Alex said looking through the tape she got. "There is some food in the kitchen," she said motioning over to the corner.

"Food," Manny said running to the kitchen with Emma following her. "Oh my gosh," she said looking at all the food.

"Whose the veggie burger for?" Emma asked looking at it on the counter. Jay came walking over to her with his hands behind his back.

"For you," Jay replied. "Think of it as my welcome home gift to you," he said with a small smile on his face and she looked at him in shock.

Emma couldn't tell if he was playing a game with her or being really sincere. "Thanks," she said picking it up from the counter.

"Anytime," Jay said watching her walk back into the living room. They sat their watching the movie and then went on talking.

"I heard Nick has got something special planned for you," Manny said smiling causing her to nod her head slowly. "You hate not knowing," she said smiling.

"Yes," Emma exclaimed. "I just want a little hint but nothing," she said softly. "Reminds me I gotta get going before he gets home," she said softly.

"I don't want to go yet," Manny said with a sad look on her face.

"It's okay I'll walk," Emma said waving her hand in dismissal.

"No let me give you a ride," Jay said causing her to look at him. "No strings," he said holding his hands up and she nodded her head.

"See ya guys later," Emma said waving at them and then walked out. Jay grabbed his jacket and then followed after her.

They remained silent the rest of the drive back to her house and it was bothering him. "We're here," Jay said in a low voice and she nodded her head.

"Thanks," Emma said starting to get out and he grabbed her arm.

"Wait I just want to say," Jay began looking down and she looked at him.

"What?" Emma asked causing him to look back up.

"That I am sorry," Jay said in a low voice. "I am really sorry," he said running his hand across her face and she leaned closer to him.

Their lips met in a slow gentle kiss forgetting that fact that they were not together. Jay grabbed the back of her head and pulled her in deeper. Emma began to lose all her control and she wasn't even thinking about Nick at the time. Jay ran his hand up and down her leg and ventured to her sensitive section. She moaned into his mouth and he made his way to her neck. Emma pulled away quickly from her and regain control of her breathing.

"That shouldn't have happened," Emma said grabbing her purse and walking out. Jay hit his fist against the wheel and started up his car again.

Emma walked into the door quickly and leaned against it for a minute. "Anyone home," she said coming into the room to see it was lit with candles and roses scattered everywhere.

"Hey," Nick said smiling up at her. "Happy Anniversary," he said handing her a rose.

"Oh my god," Emma said looking at the kitchen table set for two. "Where are my parents and my brother?" She asked causing him to wrap his arms around her.

"They went over to Joey's house so we have the house to ourselves," Nick said kissing along her neck and she giggled a little.

"What's for dinner?" Emma asked turning and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Veggie Pasta," Nick replied smiling. "I made it just for you," he said softly. They sat down and had dinner drinking some of his favorite wine.

"This is the best anniversary present a girl could ask for," Emma said smiling at him. Nick held up his hand and pulled something out of his pocket.

"I have something else," Nick said getting down on one knee next to her chair. He pulled out the gold band solitare diamond ring and she gasped.

Emma felt her whole body go completely numb and he took her left his hand in his. Nick placed the ring on the tip of her finger and looked up at her. "Oh my god," Emma said.

"Emma Nelson will you marry me?" Nick asked causing her to be at a loss for words.

"I don't know what to say," Emma said looking down at the ring.

"Say yes," Nick said laughing. "Please say yes," he said hoping she would.

"Yes," Emma said with tears in her eyes. "I will marry you," she said smiling. Nick slipped the ring on her finger and lifted her up from the chair.

Nick blew out the candles on the table and led her down into her room. They met in a soft gently kiss and lowered down onto the bed. Emma was finally happy with her life and she didn't even think about her kiss with Jay. Nick raised her up a little slowly taking off her shirt and tossing it to the side. Emma did the same with his and they resumed their soft gentle kissing that turned very passionate.

"I love you," Nick said kissing him way down her chest.

"Oh," Emma said biting her lip. "I love you too," she said softly. Emma sat up removing her bar and set it down on the floor.

"You look so beautiful," Nick said placing his mouth of the sensitive flesh. He flicked his tongue over her nipple and she threw her head back.

Nick kissed her way down to her stomach and slowly unbuttoned her pants. He pulled them down slowly taking her lace blue panties along with. She looked down at him as he kissed his way back up to her lips. She reached in between them helped him room the rest of his clothes and they laid their comfortable with each other.

"Are you happy?" Nick asked causing her to nod slowly. "Me too," he said smiling down at her and entered her slowly.

Their moans, gasp, and grunts filled the entire room as they moved with each other. Emma clung to his back and wrapped her legs around him. "Oh Nick," she moaned.

They began to pick up the pace feeling comfortable with each other as time went on. They had done this before but only a few times. Emma felt herself coming closer to the edge and he felt the exact same thing. They reached their peak after what seemed like hours of sweet torture and came tumbling back down to earth.

"Wow," Emma said throwing her head back.

"Yeah," Nick said rolling off of her and they snuggled close together. They eventually fell asleep in each others arms and went to bed completely happy well at least one of them.

Sean came walking back into the garage after hearing the news from Ellie. Jay had told him what had happen last night and felt he had a right to know. "Um Jay," Sean replied.

"Yeah," Jay said looking over at him.

"Emma she is uh," Sean didn't know exactly how to say it gently.

"What is she hurt?" Jay asked causing his friends to shake his head. "What then?" He asked looking over at him and he stood in front of him.

"She's getting married," Sean replied. "Nick proposed to her last night," he said in a soft tone and Jay looked down at the floor.

"Oh," Jay said. "We better get this car working," he said turning back to work.

"Jay man," Sean said turning him around.

"Look it's not like I care it was just a make out that's all," Jay said firmly. "I don't care about her remember," he said turning back to the car.

"Okay," Sean said going back to work with him. Three days had past since their engagement and she was eating her breakfast with him.

"Hello," Emma said into the phone. "Yeah I am back in town…..sure…..i'll be there in a minute…..anytime," she said laughing and hung up the phone.

"Where are you going?" Nick asked looking up at her.

"I am going to this animal shelter across town," Emma replied. "I told them to call me if they ever needed help," she said smiling.

"Okay," Nick replied giving her a kiss.

"I'll be back late," Emma said kissing him again.

"I love you," Nick yelled out but she didn't respond back. He looked down at the table and then went back to playing with Jack.

Emma had been there all day trying to get some of the animals adopted. It was getting late and there was a huge storm on the way. "You can go Emma," a man replied.

"Thanks Carter," Emma replied. "I'll back tomorrow," she said picking up her purse. "Bye guys," she said waving to the animals.

"Bye," Carter said laughing at her and she left. Emma was driving down the road when her car started to break down and she pulled it to the side.

"Great," Emma said getting out of the car in the pouring rain and putting up the hood. She heard loud music playing and it was coming closer to her.

"Need some help," Jay said looking up at her.

"What are you following me?" Emma asked glaring at him.

"No I work up the street," Jay said getting out of the car. "Look the batteries probably dead and it's to risk to drive back home in this rain so why don't you come back to my place and go back home in the morning," he said firmly.

"I don't know," Emma said looking down but didn't want to be out in the rain. She knew he was right it be too risky to go all the way back across town in this storm. "Okay," she said.

Emma closed the hood of her car, grabbed her purse, and got into his car. She was shivering from the cold rain and he turned on the heater. "There is a blanket in the back," Jay said in a soft voice. "We'll be at my place in like five minutes," he said softly.

"Okay," Emma said covering up with the blanket and they finally got to his place. They came into the apartment and she put down the blanket and took off her coat.

Jay walked back into the room and came out with some of her clothes she left behind. "Um you left these here," Jay said handing her some sweats and a white tank.

"Thanks," Emma said walking to the bathroom. "Where is your mom?" She asked.

"Uh she died," Jay said looking down. "She was in by a drunk driver a year ago," he said.

Emma walked out in her dry clothes and came walking over to him. "I am so sorry," Emma said wrapping her arms around his neck. "She was so sweet too," she said softly.

"Yeah she liked you a lot," Jay replied. "And kicked my ass for breaking your heart," he said causing her to get really quiet.

"Yeah well that's the past," Emma said looking down. "I am look to the future," she said sitting down on the couch and he sat next to her.

"With Nick," Jay said looking down at the ring.

"Yeah," Emma said nodding her head.

"After your married you staying here or moving to Texas?" Jay asked causing her to think for a minute.

"We haven't really talked about it," Emma said in a low voice. "Probably here because I want to be with my family," she said softly.

"But his families down in Texas shouldn't he have the right to want to be with them," Jay replied causing her to sigh deeply.

"Yeah," Emma said nodding her head. "Like I said we haven't talked about it," she said standing up and he stood up with her.

"What about working?" Jay asked. "Are you going to be staying at home and he's going to work or are you both going to be working?" He asked.

"I am going to work that's a given," Emma said firmly.

"How many kids are you going to be having?" Jay asked looking down at her.

"I don't know," Emma said turning to him. "Look these things will be talked about later on not right now I mean its not like we have to get married right away," she said.

"But you love him," Jay said backing her into the wall. "What's stopping you? Is it me?" He asked causing her to laugh slightly.

"No," Emma said looking down at the floor and he came closer to her. Jay lifted her chin up and leaned in closer to her lips.

"Why aren't you stopping me then?" Jay asked kissing her softly on the lips. Emma's head was telling her to stop this right now but her heart was telling her different.

"Well?" Jay asked looking into her eyes and she looked up at him.

"Shut up," Emma said pulling him into a deeper kiss. Jay lifted her in his arms and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

They headed for his room discarding close along the way and kissing passionately. Emma didn't know what the heck she was doing but it felt so good to her. Jay lowered her down onto the bed and removed her sweat pants. He arched his eyebrow noticing she wasn't in her underwear and she smiled at him. "They got wet," Emma replied kissing him again.

Jay laid down on top of her after removing the rest of his wet clothes. "You sure?" Jay asked causing her to look at her ring and she took it off putting it on the floor.

"Yeah," Emma said pulling him back into a kiss. Jay pushed himself inside of her and began to move in and out of her gently.

"I've missed you," Jay whispered into her ear. She threw her head back slightly and clung to his back as he went in and out of her even faster.

"Oh god Jay," Emma said feeling herself losing control. She missed him so much and felt so complete when she was with him and he felt the same way about her.

"Emma," Jay said feeling himself coming closer. "Cum with me," he said nibbling on her neck and she called out his name reaching her climax.

Jay pushed himself into her a couple more times and then felt his own peak. They fell back onto the bed and regain control of their breathing. Jay rolled off of her slowly and pulled her with him. He looked down at her seeing that he eyes were closed and smiled.

"I love you Emma," Jay said kissing her forehead and closed his eyes. She opened her eyes hearing what he had said and felt a tear fall down he face.

Emma knew she had did something that went against everything she believe. But she felt so right lying with him and just being with him. There was obviously some unresolved feelings between them that they needed to figure out.


	15. Unanwsered Question

Chapter 15 'Unanswered Questions'

Emma was lying in Jay's arm the next morning and he woke up smiling. He had never been so happy in his entire life. He had her back after three years and this time he wasn't going to let her get away. Though he knew there was something well someone standing in the way of them. Nick was still her finance and he really didn't know where she stood. Jay rolled over on top of her and began placing kisses along her body. "Huh," Emma groaned waking up.

"Hey beautiful," Jay said smiling down at her and she smiled slightly.

"Hey," Emma said feeling him place her lips on his. Her cell phone started to ring and she reached over to pick it up. She placed the blanket around her torso and answered the call.

"Hello," Emma said softly.

"Baby," Nick voice said. "Where are you?" He asked softly.

"I uh slept in my car," Emma replied. "It died down last night so I just stayed there I am sorry I didn't call you sooner," she said lying through her teeth.

"It's okay," Nick replied. "You want me to come get you?" He asked.

"No I am going to call a tow truck," Emma said. "I'll be home in an hour or two," she said softly watching Jay as he got his clothes on.

"Okay," Nick replied. "I'll see you at home," he said in a low voice. "I love you Em," he said with a smile on his face and she smiled a little.

"I love you too," Emma said looking down at the ring. "Bye," she said hanging up the phone and got up from the bed.

"You're going back to him?" Jay asked causing her to look over at him.

"I have to," Emma said. "He's my fiancé," she said getting on her clothes. Emma slipped the ring back on her finger and Jay came walking over to her.

"But do you love him?" Jay asked causing her to look down.

"You heard me say it on the phone," Emma said putting on her shirt.

"Yeah it's one thing to say it," Jay said running her hand along his face. "It's another thing to mean it," he said locking eyes with hers and she moved away.

"I've got to go," Emma said walking out of the room. "Look Jay you hurt me the day I left and you expect everything to just go back as if I never did," she said with tears in her eyes.

"Is that why you are with him?" Jay asked causing her to look up. "Because its safe news flash Emma love isn't safe," he said causing her to walk out of the house.

Emma came back to the house in a cab and Nick went over to her quickly. He wrapped his arms around her and she did the same with hers. "Are you okay?" Nick asked.

"Yeah I am fine," Emma said nodding her head. "I just want to go inside and take a shower a long shower," she said softly and then headed inside the house.

Emma stepped her into her shower tossing her clothes in the hamper. She turned on the warm water and stood under before breaking down. She couldn't believe she had slept with Jay she was such a slut. Nick came into the bathroom and she quickly stood in the shower.

"Hey baby," Nick said smiling at her. "That ring looks really good on you," he said smiling at her and she smiled back at him.

"Yeah," Emma said in a soft voice.

"Are you okay?" Nick asked causing her to nod.

"I am just exhausted," Emma replied. "I just need a few hours rest," she said getting out of the shower and wrapping a towel around her.

"I'm going out for awhile," Nick replied. "Go with your dad," he said softly.

"Okay," Emma said getting out some clothes. "Where are we gonna live?" She asked causing him to arch his eyebrow. "I mean after we are married," she said.

"I don't know," Nick said slightly laughing.

"What about me and work?" Emma asked softly. "Do you want me to stay home?" She asked causing him to laugh again.

"What's with all the question?" Nick asked looking down at her.

"I need to know," Emma said in a low voice.

"I like it here so I am sure we could stay," Nick replied. "But yes I would like you to stay at home with the kids," he said softly.

"But I want to work," Emma said in a firm voice.

"There is no need for it though," Nick said grabbing his wallet. "I make enough money," he said in a firm voice.

"So," Emma replied. "You know I want to become a nurse," she replied.

"But it would just be a waste," Nick said. "Look I got to go," he said walking out of the basement and she looked in shock.

Emma decided that she wanted to get out to and called Manny to come over. They were going to the pool down the street and do some tanning. They were laying out when she decided to come clean about last night. "I slept with Jay," Emma replied.

"WHAT?!" Manny yelled sitting up on the chair.

"I slept with Jay," Emma said running her hands through her hair. "My car stalled and he came up along side me and the storm was getting bad I wasn't going to make it home so he told me to come to his house and sleep on the couch," she said softly.

"How did you get from the couch to his bed?" Manny asked getting closer to her.

"I don't know," Emma replied. "I mean we were talking about what happen after the wedding to Nick and it just happened," she said looking down.

"Oh Em," Manny said coming over to her and holding her close.

"I am such a tramp," Emma said shaking her head back and fourth.

"No you're not," Manny said softly. "You and Jay had a big thing before you left it would be natural to have feelings still for him but you have a great guy in your life now," she replied.

"I know," Emma said looking back up at her friend. "But there something about Jay I still love him," she said looking down. "But I love Nick too," she said firmly.

"Who do you love more?" Manny asked firmly.

"I don't know," Emma said shaking her head. "Me and Nick were talking about the what is going to happen after the wedding he said he didn't want me to work said it was a waste of time," she said looking down.

"What?" Manny asked slightly laughing. "He does know that he is dating Emma Nelson the workaholic," she said with a smile on her face.

"I guess not," Emma replied. "I am going to talk to him about it make it clear that I am not going to be some stay at home trophy wife," she said firmly.

"Then tell him if he loves you he'll understand," Manny said gripping her hand.

"What do I do about Jay?" Emma asked in a low voice.

"Just try to avoid him until you know what you want," Manny replied. "And under no circumstances do you tell Nick about what happened got it," she replied.

"Yeah I got it," Emma said hugging her friend. They left a few hours later and decided to watch some movies with baby Jack. Nick came walking into the house with Snake.

"Hey guys," Snake said softly.

"Hey baby," Nick replied kissing her on the lips.

"Nick," Emma said softly. "Can we talk?" She asked standing up.

"Um I'll help you with those gorcerys come on Jack," Manny said picking up and pushing her teacher into the kitchen.

"What is it?" Nick asked sitting next to her.

"I am going to work," Emma replied. "I want to be a nurse it's something I've always wanted to do and I hope that you'll be happy for me," she said firmly.

"Fine," Nick replied. "But once we have kids you are going to have to stay home," he said standing up and she stood up to him.

"Who says?" Emma asked getting really frustrated.

"I do," Nick replied. "A mother needs to be at home with her children," he said firmly. She looked over at her friend and then back at him.

"I need to go for a walk," Emma replied heading to the door. Snake shook his head knowing that they would have to work out a lot before the wedding.

"Emma!" Nick yelled but it was too late she was already gone. She came walking into the DOT and bought herself a chocolate milk shake.

Jay came walking into the door seeing her sitting alone and went over to her. He sat down across from her and she sighed deeply looking over at him. "Hey," Jay said softly.

"What do you want?" Emma asked sitting back.

"You know exactly what I want," Jay said looking over at her.

"Why are you doing this to mean?" Emma asked looking over at him.

"Doing what?" Jay asked. "You knew exactly what you were doing," he said in a firm voice and she got up from the table. Emma paid for her milkshake and walked out the door.

"EMMA!!" Jay yelled following her out the door and she kept walking. "Why were you alone in there anyway?" He asked turning her around.

"Those questions you asked me," Emma began. "I asked to him and he wants me to be a stay at home wife he says by dream is waste of time a waste of time," she said walking away.

"Did you tell him where he could put his idea?" Jay asked causing her to stop.

"I told him I wanted to be a nurse but he still doesn't agree with it," Emma replied. "How can a guy that claims to love me not respect my dreams?" She asked leaning against the wall.

"Because he's not right for you," Jay said grabbing her hand and she pulled away.

"Oh and I am assuming you are," Emma said with her arms crossed.

"Yeah," Jay replied. "Or you would have come with me to my place last night," he said moving closer to her and she pushed him away.

"Look I don't know why but I still love you," Emma said with tears in her eyes. "But I can't love you okay," she said causing him to come over to her.

"Why not?" Jay asked softly.

"Because I can't trust you," Emma replied. "You turned your back on me when I need you and acted like you didn't give a shit if I died," she yelled started to walk away.

"You know that is complete bull," Jay said turning her back around.

"Really," Emma replied. "Then why wasn't I good enough to fight for," she said causing him to look down at the floor and then back up.

"Look we had to always sneak around or hide our feelings," Jay replied. "I wanted to make it easier on you and me," he said causing her to laugh.

"News flash Jay," Emma replied. "Love isn't easy," she said before walking away from him and he slammed his fist into the wall.

Emma was walking down the street when Manny's car pulled up next to her. Alex, Ellie, and Paige were with her and she stopped having tears in her eyes. "Come on were going to take a drive," Alex said causing her to jump into the back seat.

"It's gonna be okay," Paige said as she rested her head on her shoulders.

"I hope so," Emma said as the girls headed to the beach. Emma came sneaking back into her room later that night and she had been drinking.

"Emma," Nick said coming over to her. "Where have you been?" He asked.

"With the girls," Emma said stumbling onto her bed.

"You hungry?" Nick asked causing he to shake her head no. "I love you," he said kissing her on the head and she smiled at him.

"I love you too Jay," Emma said before passing out and he looked up in shock. The next day she woke to find Nick sleeping on the floor. "What are you doing down there?" She asked.

"Well I am not Jay it just didn't feel right," Nick said standing up. Emma arched her eyebrow at him and stood up from the bed.

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked softly.

"You came home last night I told you I loved you," Nick began. "And you said and I quote I love you too Jay," he said looking down.

"Oh baby I am so sorry," Emma said coming over to him. "Look I was drunk okay I didn't mean it," she said causing him to nod his head.

"You have no feelings for Jay at all?" Nick asked looking down at her.

"No," Emma said placing her hand on his face and he smiled down at her. "Now let's go get me some aspirin," she said heading up the stairs.


	16. Shocking Discoveries

Chapter 16 'Shocking Discoveries'

Three weeks had past for them and things were getting any better. Emma and Nick were still having arguments about their life after their wedding. He was still firm on not letting her work and she made it clear she was going to be working. Then she's been throwing up a lot that past couple of days and it was beginning to worry her. Manny came over that day when Nick had left to go to the park with baby Jack, Spike and Snake. "Did you get it?" Emma asked.

"Yeah," Manny said holding up the bag and walked into the house. "It's going to be fine," she said following her friend as they go into the basement.

"How is it going to be fine?" Emma asked taking the test out of the box. "I might be pregnant and the worst part if I am I don't know who the father is," she said beginning to cry.

"Let's just take one thing at a time," Manny said firmly. "Go on," she said motioning her to the bathroom and she took a deep breath before going in.

Manny timed the test for her and they sat their in complete silence. "I am scared," Emma said causing her to grab her hand.

"It's okay I am here," Manny said gripping her hand tighter. They both jumped a little when the timer went off and Emma got up from the bed. "Well?" She asked her friend.

"I'm pregnant," Emma said falling down onto the floor. Manny held onto her close and she looked up when she heard the front door open. "Hide it," she said frantically.

"Okay," Manny said stuffing it under the bed.

"I am going to the doctor today just to make sure," Emma said softly. Manny nodded her head and they went up stairs. "Hey," she said smiling at her fiancé

"Hey," Nick said kissing her on the cheek. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Fine but I made a doctors appointment for later today," Emma replied softly.

"Want me to go?" Nick asked causing her to shake her head.

"No," Emma replied. "I can do this on my own," she said softly. "I'll be back in a little bit," she said kissing him on the cheek.

"I love you," Nick said as she walked out of the house. Manny took her to the doctors and she came out thirty minutes later.

"Well?" Manny asked causing her to sigh.

"I'll find out tomorrow," Emma replied. "They said they will call me," she said leaning back in the seat and they headed back to her house.

"It's gonna be alright," Manny said softly. "Call me when you find out," she said softly. Emma nodded her head and then got out of the car.

"Hey," Emma replied. "I am home," she said putting on her smile.

"How was the visit?" Nick asked wrapping his arm around her.

"Um they said it was just the stomach virus," Emma began. "It'll go away within a couple of weeks," she said in a low voice and he nodded his head.

"You want some soup?" Nick asked causing her to smile.

"Yeah," Emma said nodding her head. "Any mail come for me," she said softly.

"Yeah something about nursing but I threw it away," Nick said causing her to sigh. "What you don't need it?" He said firmly.

"That's not for you to decided," Emma said firmly. "This is my dream Nick I am going to be a nurse," she said as he walked over to her with some soup.

"No your not," Nick said before walking down stairs to the basement. Emma looked at him in shocked he still wasn't going to let her.

They went to bed that night not on speaking tears and the next morning she woke up to her cell phone ringing. "Hello," Emma replied. "Yes," she replied. "Thank you," she said hanging up.

"Who was that?" Nick asked sitting up in bed.

"The shelter they want me to come in today," Emma said getting out of bed. She really wasn't going to the shelter she was going to tell Jay the news before she told Nick.

"I love you," Nick said as she walked out but he got nothing back. Jay woke up hearing a pound on his front door and put on some pants.

"I am coming," Jay yelled before opening the door. "Emma," he said looking down at her.

"We need to talk," Emma said softly and then he let her walk past him.

"What is it?" Jay asked running his hands through his hair. Emma sat down on the couch and he sat down next to her.

"I um I'm pregnant," Emma said softly. "And you might be the father," she said softly.

"Whoa," Jay said looking down on the bed.

"Look I just thought you had a right to know," Emma replied. "I'll go," she said heading to the door and he caught up with her.

"Wait," Jay said turning her around and she looked down. "I'll be here whatever you need I'll get it for you and the baby," he said softly.

"Thanks," Emma said wrapping her arms around herself.

"Have you told Nick?" Jay asked softly.

"No I am telling him today everything," Emma said taking a deep breath.

"You want me to come with you?" Jay asked causing her to shake her head.

"No," Emma replied. "I'll be fine I just need to get away from him and need to tell you," she said looking down and started laughing. "I shouldn't need to get away from my fiancé," she replied.

"You're welcome to stay if you want," Jay replied causing her to arch her eyebrow. "I promise I won't try anything," he said with a smirk on his face and she laughed.

Emma sat back down on the couch and turned on the television like it was nothing. Jay sat down next to her and just sat there with her. Nick came walking up to the shelter with some flowers in hand. "Hey," Nick said smiling at the boss.

"Can I help you?" The boss asked him.

"I am here to see Emma," Nick said smiling.

"Oh she is not here," the boss replied.

"Did she already leave?" Nick asked softly.

"No she didn't come in today," the boss replied.

"You didn't call her then?" Nick asked causing him to shake his head. "Thank you it must have been my mistake," he said walking out of the office and went over to his car.

"Hey," Spike said smiling at Nick as he came into the room.

"Hey Spike," Nick said smiling but anger was deep inside him.

"We are going out for awhile need anything?" Spike asked him and he shook his head. "We'll be back soon," she said walking out of the house with Snake and Jack.

Nick walked down into the basement and was going to back his stuff. He knew exactly where she was and couldn't deal with this anymore. He pulled out his suitcase from under the bed and out came the pregnancy test. "Bitch," Nick said to himself.

Jay's car pulled up in front of the Simpson/Nelson residence and he looked over at her. "You sure you don't want me to come?" Jay asked.

"No I'll be fine," Emma said smiling. "Thanks for today," she said smiling.

"Anytime," Jay said smiling over at her and she got out of the car. Jay watched her got into the house and decided to wait outside just in case.

"Nick," Emma said coming into the house and he was on the couch with the box.

"I came to the shelter with some flowers for you," Nick began. "But he said you never showed I am so stupid," he said shaking his head throwing the box down.

"Nick let me explain," Emma said coming over to him.

"Just tell me it's mine," Nick said looking down at her.

"I don't know," Emma said shaking his head. "It might be Jay's," she said softly. Nick back handed her across the face and she fell to the floor.

"How could you?" Nick replied. "You are such a slut," he said crawling on top of her and putting his hands around her throat.

"Nick," Emma said trying to pull his hands away.

"How could you?" Nick asked putting his grip tighter and tighter. Jay decided to walk up to the house and he knocked on the door.

"Emma," Jay said softly and he turned the knob. "Emma," he said coming in seeing Nick on top of her and strangling her. "Get off her ass hole," he said pulling him off of her.

"You can have the tramp," Nick said grabbing his bag. "I'll be back for the rest of my things," he said walking out of the house and she began to cry.

"He just tried," Emma said looking up at Jay and he nodded his head. "He tried to kill me," she said breaking down in his arms.

"It's okay I am here," Jay said rocking her in his arms. Spike, Snake and Jack came into the house a few hours later.

"What are you doing here?" Spike asked glaring at him.

"Mom shut up," Emma said looking up at him. "Jay just saved my life," she said looking over at him and he held onto her hand.

"How?" Snake said looking over at her.

"Nick he was strangling me," Emma said with tears in her eyes.

"What?" Snake said clenching his fist and she told them everything.

"Oh Emma," Spike said looking down at the floor. "This is all your fault," she said softly looking over at Jay.

"Mom no it's not," Emma replied. "You thought that if you sent me away it would make us stop loving each other well it hasn't I still love and he still loves me," she said causing him to smile.

"Have you been to the doctor?" Snake asked.

"Yeah," Emma said nodding her head. "I am three weeks along," she said. "I won't know who the father is until after the baby is born but I hope its Jays," he said smiling at him.

"I can take care of her and this baby Ms. S," Jay said looking at her. "I have a good job and I am going back to get my GED you can trust me I won't hurt her," he said softly.

"Let's order some pizza and talk about our options," Spike replied.

"Mom," Emma replied. "I am eighteen years old I don't need to discuss my options with anyone but Jay and Nick unfortunately and there is only one option I'm having this baby," she replied.

"Okay," Spike said nodding her head. "I am going to take a shower," she said walking away.

"It'll be okay," Snake said kissing her forehead. "I'll talk to her," he said softly. Jay grabbed onto her hand and laced his fingers with hers.

"Does this mean we have a second chance?" Jay asked looking up at her.

"Yeah," Emma said nodding. "Just please don't hurt me," she said softly.

"I won't I promise," Jay said kissing her forehead.


	17. Marriage and Results

Chapter 17 'Marriage and Result'

Emma was four months along in her pregnancy and she was living with Jay at his place. He had been studying for his GED test and was going to be taken it later today. Nick hadn't tired to call or come see her so she assumed he went back to Texas. She woke up the next morning in there bed and he came walking into the room. "Hey," Jay said smiling down at her.

"Hey," Emma said sitting up in her bed and kissing him softly on the lips. "You okay?" She asked feeling his hands shake a little and he nodded his head.

"Just a little nervous about this test," Jay replied. "I mean if I don't pass I don't want you to think of me as a loser," he said looking down. "I don't want you to leave me," he said looking up.

"What makes you think that?" Emma asked running her hand along his face.

"Look when we were apart those three years," Jay began. "Things were good but nothing felt as good as when you were with me," he said looking into her eyes.

"Well I am not going anywhere," Emma said softly. "As long as you don't push me out," she said looking down and he lifted her chin up.

"I'm never going to let you go again," Jay said in a firm voice and kissed her firmly. Emma pulled away from him and looked straight into his eyes.

"As far as the test goes," Emma began. "You are going to do great and I'll be there when you go in and get out," she said with a smile on her face.

"Okay," Jay said smiling over at her and she got up to take a shower. Emma had waited for three hours and he came walking out of the testing room.

"How did it go?" Emma asked looking up at him.

"Okay," Jay said hugging her and kissing her stomach.

"Do you always have to do that?" Emma asked laughing slightly.

"I want to give this baby as much as my love as possible," Jay said firmly.

"Even if it's not yours," Emma said looking up at him and he touched her stomach.

"As far as I am concern this baby is mine," Jay said firmly. Emma smiled up at him and they went walking out holding hands.

Everyone was over at there apartment watching movies and catching up on things. "Have you picked out any names?" Manny asked looking at him.

"I got a name," Craig asked. "Maude," he said smiling.

"NO!" They all said at the same time and laughed at him.

"Well if it's a boy I was thinking of naming it after my dads," Emma said "Shane Archi Hogart it just seems right," she said smiling and looking to Jay for approval.

"Sounds good to me," Jay replied. "If it's a girl how about after my mom," he said smiling.

"That's perfect," Emma said kissing him softly. There friends just smiled glad that they had got back together since they were meant for each other.

Jay got up from the couch heading over to his jacket and pulled something out. He came back over to the blonde and got down on one knee. "Emma Nelson," Jay said.

"Oh my god," Emma said looking down at sapphire ring with a silver band.

"Will you marry me?" Jay asked looking up hoping and praying that it would be a yes.

"Yes!" Emma said smiling. "A million times over yes," she said as he slipped the ring on her finger and she kissed him passionately.

"Yeah!" Their friends cheered for them and they looked over smiling. They went to tell her parents and they gave her their full support.

Jay and Emma both decided to do an early wedding before she got any bigger. She wanted to look good in her wedding gown not like a whale. Jay tried to tell her she would look beautiful anyway but she didn't think so. They were picking out their colors for the wedding and decided on blue and white. It was simple and easy to find things in those colors.

"We got everything set," Emma replied. "I am going to be getting my dress with the girls tomorrow," she said sitting on the bed next to him.

"I can't wait to be your husband," Jay said kissing her softly.

"Even if you're marrying a whale," Emma said looking down at herself.

"You are not a whale," Jay replied laughing. "You are the most beautiful girl in this world," he said laying her down beneath him and she rolled her eyes slightly.

"I love you," Emma said looking up at him.

"I love you too," Jay said softly. "I got something in the mail today," he said pulling out his test results and she sat up. "I wanted to wait and read them with you," he said softly.

"Open it," Emma said getting all excited and he opened the envelope. Jay looked at the results and then put his head down. "What?" She asked taking the paper.

"I passed," Jay said smiling up at her and she smacked him.

"I knew you would," Emma said kissing him softly. "Now we better get some sleep we got a big day tomorrow," she said as he wrapped his arm around her.

The next morning everything was chaotic to her and it was stressing her out. Jay came over to her with some juice and made her sit down. "Calm down," he replied. "Stress is not good for you or the baby everything will be fine," he said firmly.

"I love you," Emma said thankful he was here for her.

"I love you too," Jay replied. "Look I gotta go get my tucks I will see you at the church," he said kissing her softly. "Ready to be your husband and then come home for our honeymoon," he said smirking over at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Bye," Emma said watching him go out the door and get into the car. He was going to meat the guys at the store and get there tuxes before going to lunch.

Emma was getting ready for the girls to come over and heard a knock at the door. She opened the door expecting the girls and it was Nick in front of her. "Nick," Emma replied.

"How is the baby?" Nick asked looking down at her.

"Fine," Emma said in a low voice. "You need to go," she said firmly.

"Look I am sorry for hurting you I shouldn't have I was just so angry," Nick replied. "But I am willing to take you back," he said smiling at her.

"I can't I love Jay and I am going to marrying him," Emma said. "You need to leave," she said firmly and notice that he was getting angry.

"You think I am going to let you raise are baby with the loser," Nick said yelling her at her.

"First off we don't even know its yours," Emma replied. "Now when we find out if it is I will call you but until then you need to go," she said motioning out the door.

"Hey," Alex said walking over to them. "I think she said to go come on Emma let's go," she said holding onto her hand and she closed the door locked.

"I promise if the baby is your I will call you but I am not getting back with you," Emma said before heading to the car and he slammed his fist into the wall.

Emma was looking at herself in her wedding gown and smiled to herself. She stopped thinking about Nick for the time being and just focused on her wedding. She looked at her dress one more time which was a white satin gown that had an open back and a long train. The girls came into the room in their dresses which were blue strapless dresses that went to just below the knees.

"Wow," Ellie said looking up at her friend.

"Thanks I think so too," Emma said feeling her heart start to race. "It's natural to be nervous right mom," she said looking down at her.

"Yes," Spike said laughing slightly.

"You guys look great too," Emma said looking over at him.

"You know I never thought I would be a bridesmaid," Alex replied. "Let alone yours," he said looking up at her smiling.

"We'll believe it sister," Emma said looking at herself one more time. "Now lets go so we can meet the boys for lunch," she said walking out of the room.

"Are you going to tell him about Nick?" Manny asked softly.

"Yeah," Emma said nodding her head. "But don't worry about it I just want to get married and I will deal with this loser later," she said heading into the changing room.

Alex, Manny, Ellie and Emma came walking into the DOT after getting their dressed. Jay, Sean, Spinner and Craig were already there waiting for them to come. "Hey," Emma said kissing Jay.

"Hey baby," Jay said smiling at her. "Hey baby," he said to her stomach causing her to laugh.

"Stop doing that," Emma said in a firm voice.

"Hey we talked about this woman," Jay said in a firm voice but jokingly.

"There something I got to tell you," Emma said causing him to get serious.

"What is it?" Jay asked worrying that it was something about the baby.

"Nick came by after you left," Emma said softly and he clenched his fist. "He wanted me to come back with him and I told him that I loved you," she said softly.

"What then?" Jay asked holding onto her hand as the others listen.

"He told me that he wasn't going to let me raise the baby with you," Emma replied. "Then I told him to leave and if the baby was his I would let him know," she said softly.

"You think that is safe?" Jay asked looking at her.

"I just want him to go so I told him what he wanted to hear," Emma said. "I just want to focus on marrying you and nothing more," she said with a smile.

"Okay," Jay said kissing her forehead. "Let's get some food," he said waving a waiter over.

They went to the church a few hours later and were getting ready for the ceremony. Emma had gotten into her dress and was as nervous as hell. Jay was feeling the same way but had no doubt in his mind that Emma was the girl for him. He stood at the left of the preacher with Sean, Craig, and Spinner at his side. They were waiting for the girls to arrive so they could get it started.

Snake came into the room ready to walk his daughter down the isle. "You know I never thought I would get a chance to do this," Snake replied softly. "But I am really happy I have such a great step daughter that would give me the honor of taking her down the isle," he said crying a little.

"I could think of no one better," Emma said looking up at him and he handed her the flowers.

"You ready?" Snake asked extending his arm and she linked it with hers.

"Lets do this," Emma said with a smile on her face and they walked out. The music began to play as Manny, Alex and Ellie walked down the isle with Angie behind them tossing flowers.

"You okay Jay?" Sean asked looking at the sweat forming on Jay's forehead.

"Yeah," Jay said nodding his head and then the doors came open. His breath got caught in his throat as he looked at his beautiful fiancé walk towards him with her father.

They finally got to the front of the isle and the preacher looked at Snake. "Do you give your daughter willingly to this man?" The preacher asked him.

"Yes I do," Snake said giving her hand to Jay and kissing her on the cheek. Emma stood in front of Jay holding onto his hand as the preacher continued.

"Today we bring this man and this woman in holy matrimony," the preacher began. "If anyone objects to this marriage please speak now or forever hold your peace," he said getting no response.

"Jason Hogart do you take this woman Emma Nelson to be your wife?" The preacher asked. "Do you promise to love, honor, cherish, and keep yourself only for her as long as you both shall live?" He asked looking over at him.

"I do," Jay said smiling down at Emma and she smiled back up at him.

"Emma Nelson do you take this man Jason Hogart to be your husband? The preacher asked. "Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and keep yourself only for him as long as you both shall live?" He asked looking down at her.

"I do," Emma said with tears falling down her face.

"The rings," The preacher replied. Manny and Sean handed them over to the couple who turned back to each other. "Jay repeated after me with this ring I thy wed," he replied.

Jay placed the ring on the tip of her finger and looked into her eyes. "With this ring I thy wed," he said with a smile on his face.

"Now you Emma," the preacher began. "With this ring I thy wed," he said.

"With this ring I thy wed," Emma said slipping it onto his finger and smiling at him.

"By the power vested in me by the state of Toronto," the preacher said looking at them. "I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss your bride," he said softly.

Jay pulled her into a hot passionate kiss and everyone around them cheered. They walked back down the isle together as husband and wife. They went back to their apartment that night and had the time of their lives together. Emma had decided that she was going to school after the baby had been more which at this rate would be in a matter of weeks. They had made it clear to the doctor that once the baby was born a DNA test was to be done on the baby.

The girls were at the house watching some movies since she was in no condition to go out. Jay had been told to get out of the house because he was getting on Emma's nerves. He didn't take to much offense to that because it was the hormones talking. The girls had came out of the kitchen with a homemade pizza and they set it down onto the couch. Emma felt a pain in her stomach and then felt a release below her waist.

"Now I am assuming you want a big piece," Manny said looking up at her friend who just shook her head in shock.

"No I need the doctor," Emma said causing them to look at each other in confusion. They stood up quickly realizing what was happening and began to freak out.

"What do we do?" Alex asked holding onto her hand.

"The doctor's number is on the table," Emma began. "The bag of clothes is in the hall closet and I need someone to call Jay," she said taking slow deep breaths.

"I got the bag," Manny said running out into the living room.

"Let's get her to the car," Alex replied. "The doctor says he is ready and waiting," she said helping her off the couch and Ellie grabbed her cell phone.

"I am calling Sean," Ellie said in a low voice and dialed the number. Jay, Sean, Spinner and Craig were all at the arcade when he heard his phone ring.

"It's Ellie I'll be back," Sean said walking away from them "Hey babe," he said smiling.

"The baby is coming," Ellie said in a firm voice.

"What?" Sean asked in shock.

"Emma's baby is coming we are headed to the hospital," Ellie said hanging up the phone. Sean ran back into the arcade and looked around for his friends.

"How is she?" Jay asked playing a video game.

"She's having the baby," Sean said causing him to stop. "The baby is coming," he said causing them to run out of the arcade and head for the car.

Emma had been in labor for thirty minutes and wasn't getting any happier. "WHERE IS HE?!" She yelled throwing something across the room.

"He's coming sweetie," Spike said grabbing a hold of her hand. Jay just then came running into the room and went over to her quickly.

"Hey," Jay said looking down at her.

"HEY!" Emma said glaring up at him. "THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY!" She yelled griping his hand tighter and tighter.

"Baby calm down," Jay said causing her to take deep breaths.

"I am sorry," Emma said starting to cry. "I am just so scared," she said looking up at him. "If you want to divorce me I understand," she said causing him to laugh slightly.

"Never baby I love you," Jay said kissing her on the forehead. "How long?" He asked the doctor.

"Time will tell," she said before walking out of the room. After six hours of labor it was time for the baby to come out of her stomach.

"Okay Emma I need you to push," the doctor said looking up at her. Jay held onto her hand and supported her back as she pushed with everything she had.

"AHHHH!" Emma said feeling the pain of being ripped apart. This had gone on for thirty minutes and she was getting tired. "I can't do this," she said shaking her head.

"Yes you can come on your going great," Jay said kissing her forehead.

"Okay one more good push," the doctor replied. Emma pushed as hard as she could and Jay kissed the side of her head whispering that she could do it.

"You're doing great," Jay said softly into her ear and they heard the cry of a baby. Emma head fell back onto the pillow and the doctor handed the baby to her.

"It's a girl," Emma said looking up at her husband.

"You got a name," the doctor asked and Emma nodded to Jay.

"Yeah," Jay replied softly. "It's Kristina Sheri Hogart," he said smiling thinking of his mom.

"Beautiful," Emma said looking down at the baby. "Now for the hard part DNA test," she said looking up at him and he nodded his head.

"I'll put a rush on it," the doctor replied. "You'll have it by tonight," she said walking out. They watched as their baby got cleaned and she got cleaned as well.

Jay had to leave the room for that and sat in the waiting room with his friends. Spike looked up to see Nick headed over in there direction. "What is he doing here?" She asked causing Jay to look up.

"Buddy you need to leave," Jay said in a firm voice and Sean held him back.

"Look she might be my child I have every right to see her," Nick replied. "When will we know about the baby?" He asked the doctor.

"Tonight you can come by then," the doctor said having security show him out. "I don't need him upsetting the mother," she replied heading back into the room.

Emma and Jay were waiting for the results and Nick came into the room as well. The doctor walked into the room and had a file in her hand. "Well?" Emma asked holding onto her baby.

"Nick you are not the father," the doctor replied and he walked out. "Jay you are," she said looking over at her and they couple started to cry.

"Thank you," Jay said shaking her hand and then she walked out of the room. The others came in with smiles on their faces and began to celebrate.

"Life couldn't be better," Emma said looking up at her husband and kissing him softly. They were finally a family and that is all that matters.

THE END!!!!!!!


End file.
